Uzumaki ZXA
by Mark20020
Summary: Naruto at age 10 is sent to another world where he discovers a new ability. Though at age 12 he is sent on a mission which sends him to the Land of waves where he must complete his mission and who knows how. Naruto cross with ZXA Naruto and Harem
1. Chapter 1

Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman ZXA or Naruto…

"The deed is done," a man with blond hair said as he fell to the ground only to be caught by a gigantic frog's tongue.

"You should rest kid… you deserve it," the huge booming voice of Gamabunta said as he gently lowered the man to the ground.

"Thanks… it was nice fighting with you," the man said as he was placed on the ground.

"You bet… too bad we never had a drink together," Gamabunta said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Gaki… you actually did it," a surprised voice said before it stepped into view. 2 men stepped in front of him before kneeling down beside him. One was the infamous toad sannin Jirayia while the other was the previous Hokage, Sarutobi.

"Yes I did… although I fear for my child's future…" the man said as he looked around. "Did the Kyuubi's soul get transferred in? Because I felt some disturbance when I sealed the Kyuubi in him… I felt something else too," the man said confusing the other two. "Cough Seems as if something else somehow wandered in the way of the sealing process and ended up getting sealed also," the man said before coughing up some blood.

"Don't talk anymore… your duty here is done, go in peace," Sarutobi said sadly as he coaxed the man to calm down.

"We'll make sure that your kid ain't harmed," Jirayia said causing the man to smile.

"I just hope you two don't turn him into a pervert," the man said before coughing some more. After a few seconds of coughing he stopped before he closed his eyes, on his face he had a look of displeasure.

"He's really gone," Jirayia said sadly as he looked at the man.

"Yes he is," Sarutobi said as he picked up the man's body before disappearing with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years later

"Damn this mob is getting bigger by the second," Naruto said as he rushed through the strangely empty street in front of him. Only it was only empty in front of him, behind him there was a mob of at least thirty to fifty people chasing him, and it was still amassing.

"We'll kill him today," a man shouted causing the others beside him to shout in agreement uping their morale. As they yelled this they increased their pace and were catching up to Naruto. On the sidelines were some ninja who were just watching from the tops of the building. Although they weren't allowed to harm the fox boy they certainly didn't need to help him. Smirking at the scene many ninja's gathered around to watch the final moments of the boy as more and more people gathered around him.

"Shit… if only I had trained more in my speed," Naruto said as he could slowly start to feel the villagers breath on the back of his neck. "There," Naruto suddenly said as he saw a small crack in a stone wall, just big enough for him to get through. "See you later losers," Naruto shouted as he dashed with all his strength towards the wall. He saw his goal in sight and picked up speed as he could almost feel the wall close to him. "Safe," Naruto shouted as he jumped up slightly and slid with his body so that it would go through the crack. What Naruto didn't expect was for a kunai to come straight at him and hit him in the shoulder causing him to crash into the wall instead of go through the crack.

"Who did that?" Naruto asked as he looked up and saw some ninja's smirking at the scene. 'Bastard,' Naruto thought as he slowly started to crawl to the hole in the wall. Halfway though the wall Naruto started to rejoice until he felt something grab his leg and pull him out. Resisting with all he had Naruto struggled to get through the hole only for him to fail and land in the middle of a huge crowd of villagers. Without a word the villagers started to beat him up severely, some even had clubs which they used to beat him.

'Stop that,' Naruto tried to say only for the words to fail. 'Somebody please help,' Naruto thought as he looked up only to gaze at the enraged eyes of the villagers. 'Sombody… save me,' Naruto thought once again before he blacked out.

"Let's just kill him now before the Hokage sends his ANBU," a villager said causing the others to agree. Stepping aside a man came through with what looked like a sledge hammer and hefted it over his shoulder.

"This is for my Fiancé," the man shouted as he attempted to kill Naruto with the hammer. Time seemed to slow down as the hammer closed in on Naruto. Regaining consciousness Naruto looked around to see the hammer closing in on his face.

'Will no one help me?' Naruto thought as he awaited what came to him. Closing his eyes he put his hands in front of him hoping it would end painlessly. After a few seconds Naruto still felt no pain. Opening his eyes he saw the villagers begin to back away.

'What's going on?' Naruto thought as he stood up. Looking around him he saw 8 weird metals floating around him.

"You will not kill this boy," one of the metals said before they all started to swirl around Naruto. "You won't even remember what happened here today," the same voice said before there was a bright white light. When the light disappeared Naruto was missing and the whole crowd of Villagers and Ninja's who were present didn't know why they were there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he all right?" Naruto heard a voice say.

"He was severely wounded when we found him so I'm not too sure but…" another voice said, clearly female. "His vitals are stabilizing so he should be ok,"

"Look he's waking up," the first voice said as Naruto opened his eyes. Slowly lifting his body up he felt weird things attached to his arms. Looking at his arms he saw long tubes attached to them.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around seeing a guy and a girl sitting across from him. They were both dressed in blue and seemed to be over 30 years old.

"You're in the Guardian Base right now," the guy answered as he saw Naruto start to pull at the tubes attached to him.

"Don't do that… you'll hurt yourself more if you do that," the girl said as she coaxed Naruto back down into the bed. "We found you in critical condition and had your rushed over here," the girl said as she slowly started to remove the needles which were attached to the tubes. "By the way who are you? I've never seen that kind of clothing on anyone here," the girl asked as she examined Naruto.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto… I come from the ninja village of Konoha, and I've never heard of a guardian base," Naruto said as he weakly stood up. "Do you happen to know Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Never heard of it… and we've literally been around the world," the guy answered. "By the way the names Vent," Vent said as he leaned against a wall. "She's Aile," he said answering for Aile.

"Well anyway were you attacked by Mechaloids or something?" Aile asked.

"What's a Mechaniloid?" Naruto asked.

"A renegade robot that does anything it can to harm humans," Vent answered.

"That's silly… there's no such thing as robots," Naruto said earning a puzzled look from the two.

"No such thing as robots?" Aile repeated slowly.

"Yup… I mean, if robots were real then there would be a chance that some crazy mad man would try to take over the world with them," Naruto said earning sweat drops from the two.

"That happened twice while we still had our biometals," Vent said causing Naruto to face fault.

"There are still some left after the W biometal incident but not as much as before so megamans aren't needed as much," Aile said with some sadness in her voice. "Us two were a few of the megamans as they call us. There were two others who held the A metal but we haven't heard from them in a while," Aile said as she looked at the window. Naruto noticing there was a window looked out to find that there were clouds outside.

"Clouds?" Naruto asked as he wandered to the window before falling on his butt and crawling back. "We're in mid air!?!?" Naruto asked as he looked at his feet with uncertainty.

"Yes we are… haven't you been in a plane before?" Vent asked as he stifled a laugh as he saw Naruto's expression.

"Plane? What's a plane?" Naruto asked shocking the two some more.

"He's not normal… maybe amnesia?" Aile asked.

"Not sure… he knows his name pretty well and where he came from," Vent retorted.

"This is confusing," Aile said as she grabbed her head shaking it a bit.

"Then I'll make it less confusing," a voice said which Vent and Aile stiffened at.

"It can't be," Aile said with a shocked face.

"But he disappeared along with the others," Vent said as he stared at Naruto who had a clueless expression on his face.

"Well… we're back for now," the voice said again before a red and white 6 sided object started to form in Naruto's hand before it floated away from him. "Good to see you two again Vent… Aile," the weird metal said.

"Model Z!" both shouted shocked and confused as they stared with amazement.

"Yes it's me… along with a few friends… Before you ask any questions I'll explain this in a quick way. This kid was treated bad in another dimension which we biometals went to. Strangely enough a strange power pulled us when we were looking for a desolate hiding place and before we knew it we were sealed inside him. We've been watching him for 10 years and when he was about to die we couldn't stand it and we all transported him here knowing it would be better for him," Z said.

"We? You mean Model X is here as well?" Vent asked.

"Yes I am… along with the other metals," A blue metal in the similar shape of Z said before appearing in front of the two.

"We also came to tell you that we wanted you to help us train him," Z said.

"Teach him all you can… because it'll help him when he searches for the remains of the W model," X said before the two entered Naruto and disappeared.

"W Model… biometals… this is all too confusing," Naruto said as he sat down on the bed staring at the two shocked faces of Vent and Aile.

"This is going to be interesting now…" Vent said slowly as he stared at the clueless Naruto.

"Us over again?" Aile just asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later after Naruto had gotten used to being in an airship.

"Why do I have to learn all about mechanics?" Naruto whined out as he stared at the book in front of him.

"First off… bio metals essentially came with mechanics so it can't hurt to know about them. Secondly with knowledge on stuff like this you could help yourself," Aile said as she sat across Naruto. "Besides, if you know more about this I might let you mod your own gun," Aile said.

"Mod my own gun!? Alright I'll get this down believe it," Naruto said as he returned to reading the book.

'Heh easy to fool,' Aile thought as she saw Naruto study diligently. 'What if he does get better at mechanics… he might surpass me,' Aile began thinking as she saw Naruto diligently reading. 'I can't let that happen,' Aile thought as she imagined Naruto surpassing her in Mechanics and making fun of her.

"Hey Aile are you done with Naruto's teaching yet?" Vent said as he came in a few hours later. What he saw in front of him was both Naruto and Aile reading with stacks of books beside them.

"Don't bother me right now… I'm reading," Naruto said as he turned the page on the book he was on.

"Aile?" Vent asked as he turned to his partner.

"Must not get left behind," Aile said as she calmly read the book in front of her also.

"… Am I missing something here?" Vent asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"No," Naruto said he flipped to the next page. "I better highlight this," Naruto said as he pulled out a yellow highlighter and started to highlight some words.

"Fine… Naruto when you're finished with that we're going on target training," Vent said as he left the eerily quiet blond and girl.

2 more hours later.

"Vent where are you?" Naruto asked as he wandered the halls of the Guardian Base. Although the routes were self explanatory on where was where there were still many rooms in which one could get lost in. Heck he even got lost when he was following a bunch of signs.

"I see you're finished reading," Naruto heard Vent say as he walked up to Naruto. The steady rhythm of his feet could be heard through the halls. "Meet me at the transerver so we can get down and train some more with your gun," Vent said as he patted Naruto on the back before continuing down the hall.

"Sure… I'll be right there, I just need to bring my gun," Naruto said while going in the opposite direction of Vent. Running through the halls he ran past a few of the guardians, as the group called them before he was in front of his door. Taking out a card he put it in front of a weird scanner before the door beeped and slid open. "Man I'll never get tired of all this new stuff," Naruto said as he entered his room. His room consisted of a bed which was a bit bigger then himself. On the floor there were a bunch of books, some half open while others had bookmarks in them. On his bed was his guardian clothing which he seldom wore. The walls were just plain white and the only accessory on them was a digital clock, and a poster of a guy in a blue armor like thing.

"Here it is," Naruto said as he went to another side of the room where a desk was. On top of the desk was a standard guardian gun with a few cartridges next to it. Although most of the guns used an internal power source to shoot out plasma bullets it was still smart to carry around real bullets just in case. "I can't wait to mod this gun," Naruto said as he picked up his gun and put it by his side. As for his clothing, although a bit late in explaining Naruto had given up his old orange jumpsuit for something that Vent and Aile thought would be better. He had on white gloves which had a yellow bracelet attached to the end of them. What he wore on his body were jeans and a white T-shirt with a loose fitting blue jacket over it. His hair instead of being all spike up was semi spiked some coming down in front of his face while others were still spiked up a bit. On his ears were a pair of white ear gears, he was told it was for transmitting use but he personally thought it looked cool.

"Shit… I'm going to be late," Naruto said as he picked up his pace across the Guardian Base.

"Yo Naruto what's the rush?" a fairly old looking man asked as he ran past him.

"I'm going to be late for my training session with Vent if I don't hurry old man Silure," Naruto said as he continued running.

"Sigh Kids these days, no respect for their elders," Silure said as he returned to meandering in the hallways. With Naruto we see him continuing his run until he rushes to a huge door which had the words Data on top of it. "Made it," Naruto said as he stepped in front of the door waiting for it to slide open. After a few seconds the door slid open to reveal an impatiently waiting Vent.

"About time you got here," Vent said as he looked at Naruto who gave him a sheepish smile.

"It wasn't that long," Naruto said as he stepped into the transerver in front of him. "Where to?" Naruto asked.

"I have something special to you so we're going to an abandoned factory," Vent said as he punched something into the transerver before Naruto disappeared. "Your first mission," Vent said before locking the server.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok I'm here," Naruto said as he felt the transfer complete. When he did look around he felt something wrong. First off there was no server nearby. Secondly Vent wasn't coming or phasing in like he normally did. "Guys?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scenery around him.

"Naruto do you here me?" a voice said through the transmitter on Naruto's ear.

"Yes I do… is this some kind of joke?" Naruto asked as he started to get worried.

"No joke… it's just a mission, a simple one," Vent said shocking Naruto.

"A mission? Finally a mission!" Naruto rejoiced as he jumped up and down before he heard something shooting at him. Looking to his side he saw some purple mechaniloids which were shooting at him. "Shit," Naruto said as he ducked behind and object and started to shoot at the robots. After a few minutes of shooting at the Galleons most went down and started to retreat.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto said as he chased after the robots. A few minutes of chasing led Naruto to a weird steel door. "What's this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the door before touching it. It opened up allowing Naruto through. Stepping inside the passage way Naruto didn't expect to see the door close behind him "What's going on?" Naruto asked as he tried to open the door to no avail. "I feel something strong," Naruto said as he stared at the door across from him. Seeing no other way out Naruto went to the door and touched it. It opened up and Naruto stepped through and just like the last door it closed shut behind him.

"Ah he's here," Naruto heard a voice say. Looking around frantically left and right he saw nobody. Acting on instinct Naruto then jumped to his side to see a giant Mechaniloid with wings. It was green in color and looked at him. "So this is what the guardian's sent… pathtic, how do they expect a mere boy to defeat a Pseudoroid like me, the ruler of the sky's Hivolt?" Hivolt asked as he stared at Naruto.

'Move,' Naruto thought as he stood still apparently with fear. 'move,' Naruto thought again as he saw Hivolt close in on him.

"I'll just end your life here," Hivolt said as he charged at Naruto.

"MOVE!" Naruto suddenly shouted as he jumped up to dodge the attack. Flipping in mid air he began to fire at the robot.

"Argh," Hivolt let out as he felt some of the bullets damage his wings, his only weakspot. "You'll pay for that brat," Hivolt said as he flew up into the air and attacked using some lasers. Unfortunately for Naruto he was hit by one of the lasers and stumbled onto the ground. "Time for you to die," Hivolt said as he charged once again at Naruto.

"Do you want to live?" Naruto heard a voice inside him say.

'Yes I do…' Naruto thought weakly as he saw Hivolt charge at him.

"Then grab me and yell MegaMerge," Naruto heard a familiar voice say before the model X from before appeared in front of him along with Model Z.

"Here goes," Naruto said as he grabbed the two metals in front of him before shouting, "MEGAMERGE!" Soon a bright light surrounded Naruto before he felt something surround him.

"Biolink Established M.E.G.A System online," the two metals shouted. There was a white light that surrounded him. As it did parts of his clothing seemed to disappear and replace with red white armor as it surrounded him. When it died he found himself in a red armor with a red headgear. On his back of his head he had a blond pony tail which reached halfway down his body.

"Model ZX?!" Hivolt shouted as he looked at Naruto shocked. Before he could say anything else Naruto dashed forward at speeds that Hivolt couldn't see. Appearing on the other side of Hivolt he blasted him with his newly improved buster and went up and slashed at his wings. "Not again," Hivolt shouted as he felt his body get slashed in two pieces before he exploded.

"Naruto do you read me?" a voice asked Naruto as he was looking over his new appearance.

"Aile is that you? You won't believe what happened," Naruto said as he started to jump on his feet, getting a new feel for his armor.

"Did something bad happen?" Aile asked in a worried voice as she talked over the transmitter.

"Well… other then the fact that I almost died no," Naruto said, before he could say anything he heard Aile shouting in the ship and a scream coming from Vent. "Well… anyway this mission turned out better then normal… although I do have some bad news," Naruto said grimly as he could hear silence on the other end. "I was able to Megamerge, but that was due to the fact that there was a pseudoroid here," Naruto said as he strained to listen for any sound.

"Very well… come back to base so we can discuss this," Naruto heard Aile said before she cut the comm. Link.

"This is going to be an interesting week," Naruto said as he walked to another door and found a transerver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later (Might do the between 2 years in flash backs… but I need to get the story moving)

"Mission complete I'm coming home," a 12 year old blond said as he stepped into a transerver and beamed home. The blond in question was at least 5 ft 11in with a good build. He wore white jeans and had on a blue T-Shirt which had the word Giro on it. Over the blue shirt he wore a loose white jacket not much different then his last one. His hair now didn't have much of the gravity defying powers as it did 2 years ago instead it was matted down a bit, still spiking up in places. The most noticeable difference about him was what he have over his eyes. It was like a green visor that came from one of his ear contractions, which he had modded to make some kind of visor.

"Welcome back Naruto," Naruto heard a familiar voice say. Opening his eyes he saw Vent in front of him smiling while offering his hand. "That was another splendid mission," Vent said as he congratulated Naruto.

"Thanks… although this is getting tiresome," Naruto said as he stepped out of the transerver and touched the device by his ear. There was a small beep sound before the green visor like glass over his eyes was pulled away until it disappeared into the device.

"I know what you mean… but at least you have an interesting life," Vent said as he led Naruto out of the Data room. "You deserve some rest… I'll get you if we have another mission," Vent said as he walked in the opposite direction Naruto needed to go.

'Rest and relaxation,' Naruto thought as he entered his room. Carefully maneuvering around some mechanical parts he jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"I would spend this time training if I were you," Naruto heard a voice inside him say.

'Can if Fefnir… I need my rest,' Naruto thought as he stared at the ceiling in his room.

"For once I agree with him," Naruto heard another voice say.

"Harpuia is right… Fefnir does have his moments to shine.

"Ah shut it Phantom,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Fefnir said as he took off a knuckle buster for his back and aimed it at Phantom.

"Challenge accepted," Phantom said as he started to form a huge shuriken in his hand.

"Now, now no need to fight is there," Zero asked as he entered the scene only to see them fighting.

"You know there's no stopping those two when they start to fight," X said as he stood next to Zero.

"He's right… so stop being a peace advocate," a girl said as she hefted her halberd over her head. "Today's my turn to stop the fight anyway," the girl said as she jumped into the fight.

"Those guys are so annoying…" another person said as he stepped in the area.

"Well that's just the way they are Axl," Zero said as he sighed.

'Can you guys not fight in my head?' Naruto thought as he felt a migraine coming.

"**The kit is right… STOP FIGHTING!" Kyuubi shouted as she, yes she, yelled at everyone in the room. **

Before anybody could say anything Vent ran into Naruto's room and yelled at Naruto to hurry up for a mission.

"Another mission? This fast?" Naruto asked as he got up and shuffled around the room to choose a weapon.

"Oh and this one is going to be a long term one so you might want to pack everything you have," Vent said before running out of the room.

"Long term eh? Last time I had such a mission I had to go through mountain loads of mechaniloids… this is going to be fun," Naruto said as he picked up a backpack, which was lying against a wall and started to pack some blueprints and weapons. "I wonder what this mission is going to be like?" Naruto asked himself as he put his modified gun by his side. "Yosh finished packing," Naruto said as he surveyed the room only to find nothing on the floor.

"Why must you bring everything you own?" Naruto heard Harpuia ask.

"It's better that way…" Naruto said as he walked to his door with his backpack over one shoulder. The door opened like always and Naruto jogged to the data room to see Vent and Aile in it. "So who's going with me on this long term mission?" Naruto asked as he looked around to find any more guardians. "Or is it some hunters that are going to be joining?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto… no luck of that," Vent said with a grave voice as he stared at Naruto. "This mission requires only your knowledge and power, we can't risk anyone getting hurt," Vent said causing Naruto to look at him questionably.

"What he means to say is that if we sent anyone else there they would most likely die. Besides this is a mission you can only do," Aile said trying to comfort Naruto.

"Really, what is it?" Naruto asked his curiosity peaking.

"It's to destroy a few model W's which have recently appeared on our scanners," Vent said causing Naruto to put on a devilish grin. "But the problem is that it doesn't seem to be in this world," Vent said confusing Naruto.

"It's just like you when you came here… apparently some Model W's exited this world and left with the biometals… we don't know what world they ended up in but you should be fine," Aile said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry… I'll definitely finish this mission, no problems," Naruto said as he stepped into the transerver. "I'll be right back," Naruto said as he felt the familiar sensation of being transferred.

"You better… you're like a little brother to us," Vent said as he put his hand on Aile's shoulder.

"Yes… a sibling," Aile said in a small voice.

"Sure… be sure to move up the relationship already… I'll be looking forward to see your kid," Naruto said before disappearing causing both personals in the room to blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Transfer complete," Naruto said as he felt himself phase into a dark alley. "Vent, Aile do you read me?" Naruto asked as he put his hand by his transmitter.

"_Bzzz… Naruto… can… bzzz… you… us?" _the crackling transmission said as Naruto tried to get a good connection.

"Guys I can't here you well… something's messing with the transmission," Naruto said.

"_Sorry… bzzz… couldn't… catch bzz… last… bzz… part… if… can here…Do Bzz… continue mission…" _Naruto heard Aile say before the connection was cut.

"Continue mission… got it," Naruto said as he looked around the alley. It was dark and damp, and smelled a bit salty. "Am I near a sea?" Naruto asked himself as he walked straight out of the alley until he reached a small street. In the street there were people in poor clothing while others had rags for clothes. Looking around he saw that the shops were in poor conditions and had meager rations to sell. "What happened here?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk down the street attracting stares from everyone.

"Reminds me of Konoha," Naruto said silently as he continued walking down the street until he saw a some grown-ups who were well dressed, well better dressed then everyone, beating up a little kid. The kid in question was quite short and had a weird stripped hat.

"We'll show you to build a bridge while Gatou's here," one of the men said as he kicked the boy halfway across the street. The boy rolled until he was close to Naruto who stared at the people around him.

"Oi you better leave him alone… if you help him you'll be killed too," a villager told Naruto as he weakly tugged Naruto's hand so that he would move to the sidelines.

"No," Naruto said in a low voice as he yanked his arm away from the man before walking over to the boy and helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked the boy over. He was bruised all over his body and had some cut marks over his body.

"Get away from that boy kid, unless you want to die," one of the three grown-ups said as he moved towards Naruto.

"What if I said that you would die if you moved closer to me?" Naruto asked as he stared at the man. The man could've sworn that his eyes turned red before flashing back to the bright blue that they were.

"Tch… bastard I'll just kill you then," the man said as he charged at Naruto with his sword raised.

"Armature," Naruto said before reaching towards his side. Using speeds that nobody else could see he pulled out his gun and took a shot before putting it back to his side. The shot he fired hit the mans sword sending it flying up into the air.

"What did you do?" the man asked as he gripped his hand which started to hurt.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Naruto said as he jumped into the air and grabbed the air born sword. Looking down at the man from his position he made a few quick slashes as he landed. "What a crappy sword," Naruto said as he threw the sword to the side.

"You bastard! I'll kill you," the man said as he stepped forward. When he did parts of his clothes started to fall off until he was left in his boxers.

"Next time it'll be your skin," Naruto said as he glared at the man. The man in question started to stare at Naruto in fear before he ran towards his friends who ran out of town. Looking at the crowd of people that gathered some started to mumble amonst themselves while others started to make a cross sign towards Naruto.

"It was nice knowing you boy," one man said as he shook Naruto's hand. "But thank you for saving Tazuna's boy,"

Naruto received similar comments from the rest of the people until they all disbursed leaving him with the boy he rescued.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at the boy. Instead of fear in his eyes, which most villagers had, he saw hope and excitement in his eyes.

"You gotta come home with me," the boy said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly started to pull Naruto away in a way that Naruto was in mid-air while the boy quickly ran home. After a few minutes of running the boy stopped in front of a 2 story house, which was by a lake and entered. "Mom I'm back," the boy shouted as he entered the house.

"Oh Inari welcome back," Inari's mom said from what seemed to be the kitchen. "Did you bring someone with you? I can here someone else here," Inari's mom said as she came out of the kitchen holding a knife.

"Yup I did… he saved me from Gatou's men, and…" before he could say anymore Tsunami had thrown up her knife and ran towards Inari embracing him in a hug.

"They didn't hurt you did they? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" a flurry of questions such as these came out of Tsunami's mouth at such a rapid pace that it even surprised Naruto.

"Mom I'm fine," an unfazed Inari said as he sighed and separated from his mom. "Mom I'd like you to meet the one who save me… he's um…"

"Uzumaki Naruto… Guardian and hunter at your service," Naruto said with a bow causing Tsunami to giggle at his display of manners.

"I'm pleased Mr. Uzumaki to meet you, my name is Tsunami and this is Inari, my son," Tsunami said as she stared at Naruto. "You're not from around here I suppose," Tsunami said as she looked at the weird display of clothing he showed.

"You could say that," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving now," Naruto said as he turned to leave only for Inari to grab him by his sleeve and pull him in.

"No you should stay here Nii-chan, after all it is late and there's no place better to stay then here," Inari said as he pulled Naruto, in a way that caused Naruto to stoop down and hop on one foot as he was pulled in.

"Yes… I do desire some company too… after all we can't just let someone that rescued my son go off without some kind of reward," Tsunami said causing Naruto to cock his eyebrow. "Not in that kind of way," Tsunami said causing Naruto to O with his mouth before stepping into the house.

"I guess I can stay," Naruto said slowly causing Inari to cheer loudly and Tsunami to giggle in a womanly way.

"I'll go set up dinner… looks like my dad won't be in today," Tsunami said as she went back into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Tazuna Jii-chan… he's the one who's working on the bridge to try and create a better life for us," Inari said as he started to walk away. "Once he does build the bridge Gatou will become weaker," Inari said as he sat at a table, apparently the one they were going to have dinner on. "Take a sit Nii-chan," Inari said beckoning Naruto over.

"If you say so," Naruto said as he walked over to Inari and sat down next to him. "By the way where is this Tazuna?" Naruto asked as he leaned back in his chair so that the two front feet of the chair were in midair.

"He's in Konoha right now. Or should be if he did make it, he's requesting a genin ninja team for a C-rank mission so that they can get over here and protect us… not that, that's going to do us any good," Inari said spitefully as he looked down at the table.

"Ninja huh…" Naruto said slowly as some buried memories started to surface. "I don't trust them," Naruto said as he remembered the night in which the ninja didn't do anything to save him.

"Why?" Inari asked.

"I just do," Naruto said as he unconsciously rubbed some parts of his body, parts that had a few scars on them. "Now… seeing how I'm on a mission with little briefing I guess I can help you guys out," Naruto said with a cheerful voice causing Inari to cry and lean on his arm calling him a good guy. "Mah, mah… don't get my shirt wet Inari… I'm just helping you guys until I get a reading on what I have to find," Naruto said just as Tsunami entered the room with a feast.

"I hope you boy's are hungry because I decided to cook something big tonight," Tsunami said as literally, plate after plate landed on the table with surplus food. "Dig in boys," Tsunami said with a happy smile.

"Does she always do this?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Not always… but when she does," Inari stopped in mid sentence as he shuddered.

"I hope you eat it all up," Tsunami said with an intimidating smile one that said eat all or suffer the consequences.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Too full," Naruto said with a bloated stomach as he somehow climbed out of his chair.

"Nii-chan… where are you going?" Inari asked in a weak voice as he saw Naruto crawl away.

"I have to check something outside real quick," Naruto said as he opened the door and stepped out. "I'll be right back," Naruto said in a serious voice as he closed the door behind him and looked in front of him. "You know… these ear pieces aren't just for show," Naruto said as he put a hand by his ear. "They actually can actually zoom in on a heart beat or life signals," Naruto said as he moved his hand in front of his eyes, dragging along with it a green visor which covered his eyes. "So you might as well come out," Naruto said causing 10 men to come out, each with swords or clubs, and other weapons.

"So you're the one that beat up Toshi while he was sent to kill the kid right?" one of the men asked as he stepped forward.

"And if I am?" Naruto asked with a serious look on his face.

"Then it's your funeral," the man said before he charged at Naruto. With a battle cry the other men charged at Naruto bent on killing the boy who blocked them from their goals.

Naruto just stared at the scene in front of him before the visor pointed to the side of his vision. Storing that information for later use Naruto reached for his back which still held his backpack. Unzipping it he pulled out a circular object, it was a yellow color with a purple orb in the middle. "I'll test this proto type on you," Naruto said as he attached the orb to his hand. "Although it's not as good as the original it'll still serve it's uses," Naruto said as he swung his hand in front of him causing 4 kunai's to shoot out and hit 2 men in the feet.

"What did that little fuck do?" one of the men asked as they stopped their charge. "Is he some kind of ninja?" the same man asked before a kunai lodged in his skull silencing him.

"No… why would I be a ninja? After all… I hate them," Naruto said calmly as he made a kunai appear in his hand, it was a pale light green color and seemed to faze in and out as he held it. "Not stable yet," Naruto said as he threw it in front of him causing it to fly for a few seconds before it disappeared. "Oh well… out of power," Naruto said as he put the device back into his back pack. "Anyone else that wants to die, continue charging," Naruto said.

"Come on he's just a kid," one man said as he tried to raise the morale of the group.

"Yeah… just a kid," another said weakly as he took a step back.

"A kid who's not a ninja," another said as he followed the other.

"I'm out of here," one said as he started to run away causing the rest to run away except for the one that called him a kid.

"You going to get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"As if… I'll defeat you and then kill that brat and his family," the man never finished as he felt the sword in his hand get blasted out. Looking at his hand there were horrible burn marks on it. Looking at Naruto he saw him hold a silver tube like thing.

"The next one will take your life," Naruto said as he gave the man an intimidating look. Yelling the man started to run as if the demons were out to get him. "Now I have to clean this up…" Naruto said as he went over to the one body. "I'll just transport it somewhere else," Naruto said as he placed something on the body before it disappeared from sight. Looking around his visor made a white circle at something in the distance.

"You can come out now," Naruto said to an area with trees. There was a rustling sound before a girl in a pink kimono came out.

"Sorry I was just in the area… and I heard something," the girl said shyly as she approached Naruto.

'Hmm… if I didn't pick up her life signal earlier I would've belived her'. "I see… I'm sorry you had to see this," Naruto said as he holstered his gun and made it so that his visor went back into one of his ear pieces.

"It's ok… were you protecting some special people in the house?" the girl asked as she observed the gun at Naruto's side.

"Yes… I just met them, but they seem too nice to be killed," Naruto said as he followed the girl's glare with his eye before staring at her. She was around his height and had long brown hair. Looking at her face he was mesmerized by it as it seemed to pull him in.

"I see… you should always protect people that are close to you… it gives you real strength," the girl said before turning to leave.

"Miss… I didn't get your name," Naruto said to the walking girl.

"It's Haku, just Haku," the girl said before she entered the forest.

"Ahh Naruto's got a girlfriend," a voice inside of him said.

"He got a girlfriend? Unbelievable!" another said.

"We should throw a party to congratulate him," another said as he heard something pop and confetti fall in his mind.

"**Who's the bitch let me at her," Kyuubi said from her cage while the other biometals were partying in his mind. **

'Keep it down at least,' Naruto thought as he walked back into the house. "Tsunami-san do you have any rooms to bunk in?" Naruto asked as he stepped in the house.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Upstairs just take any empty room," Tsunami said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Ok," Naruto said as he went upstairs. Seeing an empty room he entered it and decided to have a quick nap, although it was quite hard seeing how 7 biometals were partying in his head, while Kyuubi was screaming something about a dead bitch and model O just doing nothing.

A few hours later.

"Otou-san are you all right?" Naruto heard Tsunami say as he woke up.

"Yeah I'm fine… and I brought a bunch of ninja's with us that are willing to protect us," Naruto heard an old man say before he heard some more foot steps enter the house.

"This is his house not bad," a tired man said as he slumped in.

"Man time for something to eat," another voice was heard.

"You just had something to eat a few minutes ago Choji," a girl's voice could be heard as she berated the guy named Choji.

"Sakura's right… even if your clan eats a lot you should stay off it a bit," another guy said.

"Sasuke-Kun," the girl said in a loving way as she had on heart eyes.

'Those names sound familiar,' Naruto thought as he walked out of the room he was in.

"That's strange Otou-san because today another man came in with Inari and agreed to protect us," Tsunami said as Naruto started to come down the stairs.

"Really? What's his name?" Tazuna asked, giddy that he had another protecting him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said as he stepped down the stairs, causing the 4 ninja's to stare at Naruto.

"You're Naruto?" the man named Kakashi asked as he stared at him weakly.

"Yes… I'm a hunter slash guardian, I'm on a mission but my transmission was messed up so now I'm serving as a body guard to help this family," Naruto said as he walked down the stairs.

"Naruto?" the girl asked as she looked at him, the boy who had a crush on her.

"Your names sound so familiar; can you tell me who you guys are?" Naruto asked causing shock to go through the 4.

A/N: always like the game Megaman and I got obsessed, so I thought I would combine my two obsessions of Naruto and Megaman the newest one together, the platformer one. Just something that popped up in my head which I can write with ease, my other fics are going to be updated as well so stop spamming me saying to update my other fics. Also just to tell you guys I always have a writer block at chapters 1, 3, 5, and 7 it's strange but that's just how it is. Now read and review… please


	2. Chapter 2

Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman ZXA or Naruto…

"So let me get this straight… this kid right over here saved Inari?" Tazuna asked as he stared at Naruto who was sitting at the table slowly sipping some tea. Even if he didn't like to sit as still as he was Naruto decided to be silent and still so they would get a good impression of him.

"Ye s I did… if I hadn't arrived sooner your grandson might have been killed," Naruto said calmly as he took another sip from his cup.

"So now I have 4 genin's and a jounin how great…" Tazuna said sarcastically, ignoring the death gaze sent by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Correction… if genin is a ninja then there are 3 genin in this room. As I have said before my occupation is a hunter slash guardian. For no reason do I want to call myself a ninja," Naruto said in a solemn voice causing the others in the room to think.

"Why would you not want to be a ninja?" Kakashi asked in a discreet manner.

"Because… I never saw any good in them," Naruto stated causing sweat drops to form behind Kakashi and Chouji's face. "Besides… I have a much more important job then being a ninja," Naruto said as he finished his tea, setting the cup down on the table. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have to find someway to get my transmitter to work," Naruto said as he started to slowly climb up the stairs.

"Do you seriously not remember us Dope?" Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto, or what he thought was Naruto go up the stairs.

"Yes… I never had ninja friends," Naruto said as he disappeared into the second floor.

"Why do you keep on bothering him?" Inari asked as he heard the room in which Narurto was staying slam shut.

"Because he used to live in our village… or so we think," Sakura said in a hesitant voice.

"Well he claims he doesn't know any of you guys so just stop right there," Inari said as he tried to defend this new brotherly figure of his. "Besides out of all you guys I'm pretty sure only Naruto could defeat Gatou, he is after all really strong," Inari said with pride. "You guys should just go back to your own village where you don't know what real pain is," Inari said before running up the stairs to run into Naruto's room.

"I'm sorry… it's been like that ever since he died," Tsunami said before getting the group ready for a tale.

Naruto's room.

"Man those guys should just leave me alone," Naruto said as he lied down on the floor.

"Well they're probably just worried about you," X said before floating around Naruto.

"You could say at least why you don't like ninja's to get them to understand," Zero said before he joined X in floating around Naruto.

"I know… but still I like it better with Vent, Aile and everyone else there, I can't just start making bonds here and then leave," Naruto said as he turned over causing the two biometals to follow him in his roll before they were in front of him again.

"Give it a chance Naruto," X said before he entered Naruto.

"You never know it might be better," Zero said as he entered Naruto. Just as the two entered him Inari came into the room.

"Nii-san are you alright?" Inari asked as he slowly entered the room.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto said as he sat up and pulled his backpack close to him. "I was just thinking that's all," Naruto said as he pulled out a screwdriver and took off his ear pieces. Taking them off he unscrewed some bolts before he was met with some chips and wires. "Everything seems fine," Naruto said as he looked at his device while Inari was just staring with stars in his eyes.

"Awesome you know how this thing works?" Inari asked as he saw Naruto tamper around with his devices.

"Sure… that's why I got to mod around with my gun," Naruto said as he pulled out glasses that had green lenses. "Like these glasses here," Naruto said as a bunch of writing appeared inside of the glasses as he looked into his device.

"Nii-san can you make me something?" Inari asked suddenly as he leaned in front of Naruto. "Please?" Inari asked as he used the most fearsome technique alive that somehow all kids possess, 'Puppy eyes'

'Must resist can't fall into gaze,' Naruto thought as he felt Inari's gaze pull him in deeper. 'Help me,' Naruto thought in his mind only to hear responses such as help the kid or don't be mean to him. "…Fine… I'll think of something for you," Naruto thought causing Inari to shout in joy as he gave Naruto a huge hug yelling thank you before leaving the room. "Now what to make him," Naruto asked himself as he lied down again to think of something to make for Inari.

Meanwhile in another room.

"Zabuza is not dead," Kakashi said with a serious but weak voice as he was lying down in a makeshift bed.

"But we saw that hunter nin kill him," Sakura said as she tried to defend that Zabuza was dead.

"True… but if she was a hunter nin she would have disposed of his body right at that moment," Kakashi said further asserting his point. "Because of that I'll be training you in an exercise tomorrow that will help you improve greatly," Kakashi said as he closed his eyes. "Oh and try and keep an eye out for Naruto… Hokage-sama said if we were to ever find Naruto we were to bring him back to Konoha," Kakashi said receiving Hai as his answer. 'Why does he hate ninjas?' Kakashi asked himself as he let sleep overtake his senses.

"Are we even sure that he's Naruto?" Sakura asked getting skeptical about what to believe. "All he said was his name… even if he does have the whisker marks and blond hair he sure doesn't act like Naruto," Sakura said as she remembered how Naruto acted and how hot he looked. 'I don't think he's hot!' Sakura suddenly thought as inner Sakura just giggled.

"Still he must be good if Inari said that he saved him… he even defended him to the point where he tried to berate us," Chouji said as he opened a bag of chips and started to eat.

"Hmph… probably some low level civilians or something else is what that dope saved that brat from. Seriously… even another kid of his age or lower could beat that kid up and win," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"I don't know… and did you see that weapon by Naruto's side? I wonder what it was, I've never seen anything like that," Chouji said as he stopped mometarily to ponder on what he thought before continuing to eat like the Akamichi he was.

"Maybe we should go up and ask him, it might help him remember about Konoha," Sakura said hopefully as she wanted to get this mission over with.

"True… but even if he did remember he still hates ninja's. I don't think someone who hates ninja's as much as he does now will allow himself to be taken to a ninja village," Sasuke said as he gave his insight. "Besides… why would the Hokage need someone like him," Sasuke said as he got up before walking out of the small room. "I'm going to our room now," Sasuke said as he left the small room, Chouji soon following.

"Maybe I should just go and ask?" Sakura asked herself as she sat there musing on her thoughts before standing up. 'Let's see if I can get some info off of him,' Sakura thought to herself as she walked out of the room and headed to the one room in which she thought Naruto was in. Standing in front of the door she took a deep breath before she raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she could though a loud explosion was heard in the room causing Sakura to barge inside to look at what happened. She was soon joined by everyone else in the house except for Kakashi and they witnessed a funny sight.

In front of them sat Naruto holding a wrench in one hand while a screwdriver in the other. His face was covered in soot while his hair was singed a bit causing some white smoke to rise form his hair. Looking down at his feet area they saw some kind of weird contraption that had a few sparks coming out of it while a blue like substance started to leek out of it.

"Damn it," Naruto said as he started to wipe his face revealing his 6 whiskers and blue eyes which were protected by the goggles he had shown Inari earlier. "Stupid energy crystals, must have been from the transerver," Naruto said not noticing the crowd of people standing by the door. "Maybe if I connect this wire with this one, and add the energy cartridge it'll give me a stronger blast," Naruto said as he started to connect the wires before the contraption started to start sparking. "Fire in the hole," Naruto suddenly shouted as he jumped to the side of the room causing everyone to look at him quizzically. Their state of consternation was brief as the device Naruto was working on started to glow white before it exploded causing the people in the door to get soot over them.

"Well that was better then before," Naruto said as he picked up the device. On closer inspection it looked like a glove, a small one at that which looked like it would fit on a kid. "Huh what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the crowd that was standing by the door. Looking at their faces he saw the faces had soot on them, thinking for a bit he realized what happened before laughing.

"What's so funny dope?" Sasuke asked as he gave Naruto a glare.

"It's just that you reminded me of something funny," Naruto said as he started to slow down before he took one deep breath and stopped laughing. "Anyway I would appreciate it if you guys don't enter this room for the time being, after all my inventions tend to be explosive," Naruto said causing the crowd by the door to rush outside immediately returning what they were doing before. All except Sakura who had forgotten what she was doing before.

'I better get some sleep,' Sakura thought as she gave a huge yawn before heading inside her room.

With Naruto.

"At least that girl went away," Naruto said as he started to make some more adjustments on the glove.

"So what's this invention going to do?" Naruto heard Harpuia asked as he saw Naruto working hard on this device.

"A weapon for Inari… I'm trying to make it so that this thing can give an electric shock, to an explosion like seen before. Of course I'll safe lock the explosion part of the glove since Inari will probably only need to use the shock," Naruto said as he pulled something out of his back pack. "Man I'm wasting too many energy crystals," Naruto said as he put some of the crystals into the glove. 'And I was going to buy myself some more materials to emulate the effect from Zero's saber,' Naruto thought as he continued on his project.

'Arigatou Nii-san,' Inari thought from the next room as he heard what Naruto had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Alright since Kakashi and his team are guarding Tazuna today I guess I'll go outside for a bit,' Naruto thought as he walked outside and looked around. It was around 7:00 A.M. and there was no one around Tazuna's house. Of course it was isolated from the other villagers making it one of the reason why there was barely anyone outside. "I haven't been swimming in a while," Naruto said as he walked to the edge of the lake before he took off his shirt and pants to reveal a black skin suit. It wasn't the kind that revealed his special area but it was almost like a wet suit.

Although it did reveal bits of his abs which were proudly displaying themselves through the wet suit. Taking a deep breath Naruto jumped into the lake before he started to swim. Taking a few slow free style strokes for warm-up Naruto soon decided to turn this morning dip into a good exercise. Quickly getting his legs and arms worked up he started to swim back and forth in the lake without a care for anything. After 1 hour of swimming her decided to quit. Going to the closest area with land he climbed on shore and started to walk into the forest. Finding a good sunny spot he sat down against a tree and let sleep overtake him.

"I can't believe he just slept in the open," X said as he shook his head inside of Naruto's mind.

"Shouldn't he have learned his lesson when he was attacked constantly by mavericks in his last long term mission?" Zero asked as he crossed his arms.

"Apparently… he doesn't, just like someone in here," Leviathan said as she looked over at Fefnir who just stared blankly at her before shooting at her with his knuckle busters.

"**Ahh so loud and so early… go someplace else," Kyuubi whined as she rolled over onto her back in her fox form. **

"Just be glad that Axl isn't… never mind," Zero said as he saw Axl join the fight causing ice, fire, and bullets to go flying everywhere.

"So who started it this time?" Harpuia asked as he showed himself.

"Apparently it was Leviathan this time," Phantom said as he phased out of the shadows to appear next to Harpuia. "Though it is quite amusing to watch this fight," Phantom said as he fingered some kunai's which were in his hand.

"Hmph…" Omega let out as he watched the commotion from another side of the mind. Opting to stay quiet and distant from the other metals.

"Hey isn't that the girl from yesterday?" X suddenly asked as he looked around and saw a girl approach Naruto, via Naruto tele. Naruto tele is a ingenious invention by X when he was bored. Putting a T.V. inside the mind it allowed the biometals to look at what was going around Naruto whether he wanted to or not.

"It is… What's she going to do?" Zero asked as the fight between the 3 metals stopped as everyone's attention was fixed on the screen.

Outside.

A girl in a pink kimono was walking through the forest with a basket in her hand. She had her hair down in a way that it reached down to her waist while her kimono loosely fit her. Walking deeper into the forest she saw something which she thought she wouldn't get to see again. It was the boy from yesterday. Seeing him sleeping in a defenseless way she couldn't resist this chance. Walking over to him she slowly lowered her body as she stretched out her hand to reach for his neck. When she was only a few inches away from his neck her hand suddenly went to his chest and shook him.

"You shouldn't fall asleep here, you'll fall asleep," Haku said in a small voice as she gently shook Naruto awake. As she did she felt some moisture on him giving her an advantage over him.

"Huh… oh It's you miss…. Haku," Naruto said as he slowly sat up and looked around. "Guess I got carried away with my morning swim," Naruto said as he stood up and started to ruffle his hair causing drops of water to fall down.

"You must have had a good swim," Haku said as she saw Naruto shake off most of the water that was on him making her lose the advantage she had over him.

"Yeah… it's been a while since I've been in water this clean," Naruto said as he leaned against a nearby tree. "By the way I'm Naruto… sorry for introducing myself late," Naruto said as he put one hand behind his head.

"That's all right Naruto… so shouldn't you be going back now?" Haku asked as she felt a bit uncomfortable around him.

"Tazuna's family have another group that bodyguards them so they'll be fine. As for me… I guess I don't know what I should be doing," Naruto said absent mindedly.

"Pardon?" Haku asked as she looked at Naruto's expression to see a blank one.

"Oh sorry… I was dozing off you could say," Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well… it was nice talking to you Haku," Naruto said as he headed towards another side of the forest before Haku could here him dive into the water.

"That was weird," Haku said as she returned to plucking some herbs off of the ground. "I missed about three chances to kill him…" Haku said as her hands started to shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok… I guess I was wrong about people those people guarding Tazuna and his family," Naruto said as he entered Tazuna's house to see only 3 other people in it.

"Oh Naruto you're here? We were wondering where you were," Tsunami asked from the kitchen as she started to cook something.

"I was taking a morning swim," Naruto said as he entered the house, partially wet.

"I see… if you want there are towels in the bathroom, so why don't you take a shower before coming on down to get something to eat," Tsunami said as Naruto said a quick yes before going into the bathroom. The bathroom was small, but it was clean. Taking a quick shower Naruto exited the bath and put on his old clothes not even caring if they smelled.

"So what's there to eat?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Inari who was waiting.

"Some eggs and rice," Tsunami said as she put down the dishes on the table. Looking over at Inari he just started to eat. Deciding that it was safe not to get over bloated again Naruto just started to eat. It was like heaven in his taste buds, he didn't know how but the food just tasted too good to be true. 'I gotta get a recipe on this,' Naruto thought as he finished his first serving before asking for seconds. When Naruto was on half finished with his second bowl he saw the genin trio with their jounin Kakashi step into the house. Quickly finishing his bowl he tried to get up only finding he couldn't.

Looking over at Kakashi he saw that he had on a calm expression, putting on his visor though he saw a small energy trail leading from Kakashi to him, 'What's he planning?' Naruto thought as he saw the group sit down by the table. Sasuke sitting next to him while Chouji sat on the end and Kakashi and Sakura on the other side of the table.

"So… Naruto why don't you tell us where you've been for the last 2 years?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Naruto while leaning on a crutch.

"I don't want to," Naruto said as he started to move his fingers around under the table, one of the few body parts he could still move.

"It wasn't a suggestion but a command," Kakash said in a forceful voice that even surprised his genin team.

"Well too bad… I'm not part of your team or Konoha so I don't need to obey you," Naruto said as he followed Kyuubi's instructions in his head before he released some chakra. "And I need to get working on a project so I have to go now," Naruto said as he stood up shocking Kakashi.

"How did you use Chakra?" Kakashi asked as he tried to bind Naruto again.

"You don't need to be a ninja to use chakra… a vixen told me that," Naruto said as he released his chakra again so Kakashi couldn't bind him. All the while Kakashi's face turned from serious to a very pale white.

"It couldn't be it could it?" Kakashi asked his voice shaking as he saw Naruto go up the stairs. For a second though he thought he could've seen 9 tails form behind Naruto.

"Sensei are you all right?" Sakura asked she saw he sensei start to sweat.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said weakly before he stood up and limped upstairs to his room. 'It can't be possible,' Kakashi kept on repeating in his mind as he entered his room.

"What's got sensei that worried?" Choji asked as he started to eat the breakfast that Tsunami had given them.

"I don't know but It obviously has something to do with Naruto," Sasuke said as he quickly ate his meal before standing up. "I'm going out to train again," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"I guess I need to train too… I never did get the hang of chakra control," Choji said as he stood up and walked out the door after Sasuke.

"Now I'm all alone… wait I can get more info out of Naruto… he obviously knows about Konoha which is strange," Sakura said as she started to climb up the stairs only for Tazuna to stop her.

"Hey little girl, since your teammates are busy and your sensei is having an episode you have to follow me and protect me," Tazuna said as he pulled Sakura out of the door against her cries of protests.

"Thanks Oji-san," Inari said before he raced upstairs to Naruto's room. Going inside he found Naruto with a blue visor on looking at a glove which was on his hand.

"Looks done," Naruto said as he took off the glove and retracted his visor. "Here catch," Naruto said as he threw the glove at Inari who carefully caught the glove.

Looking at it for a second Inari looked at Naruto again before asking, "What is it?"

"Well… I just thought I would make you a glove… which has several features on it. First off you can set it so that it can give people a slight shock, to a massive electric volt which can cause paralysis or even death," Naruto said seriously which caused Inari to shudder. "Also this glove increases the strength of your grip and is almost indestructible making it a good weapon to practice taijutsu with. It also has a cushion effect where it'll cushion your hand so you don't feel much pain from striking," Naruto said a he continued listing off a bunch of ways the glove could be used only to find out later that Inari was not listening to him but using the glove.

"Thanks Nii-chan," Inari said as he gave Naruto a hug.

"Don't mention it," Naruto said with a grin as he returned the hug before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking some extra time to go to sleep," Naruto said as he collapsed on his feet. A few seconds after he did snores could be heard from Naruto as he slept heavily.

"Naruto nii-chan?" Inari said as he started to poke Naruto in the face. "Are you seriously sleeping?" Inari asked as he started to poke Naruto with a broom which he got who knows where. "All right I'll be leaving you to sleep," Inari said as he left Naruto while examining the glove which he put on his hand. "Now how to use this,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN Naruto's mind.

"So you guys feel anything from the Biometal W yet?" Naruto asked as he sat down in his mind.

"Nope, not even a tiny pulse of power," Zero said from where he was lying down.

"It might be that Biometal W was already destroyed," X said as he stood up with one hand on his chin. "Or we could always be in the wrong dimension," X put out a hypothesis.

"Or maybe it's just hiding like it always does," Axl put in while twirling one of his guns. "They tend to only show themselves once they found someone or something that can help them do global destruction or something of that sort," Axl said as he threw his gun up in the air, letting it spin in midair, catching it as it came down. "Anybody up for a spar?" Axl asked suddenly as he looked around the mindscape for anybody to spar with.

"Please no sparring today… I won't be able to survive if I have another migraine," Naruto said as he tried to get Axl out of his bored mood.

"I'm in," Fefnir said as he jumped back before firing at Axl.

"That won't hit me," Axl said as he started to dash around the bullets before firing his own guns at Fefnir.

"Anyway… what do you think we should do after this mission?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side to avoid a blast from one of Fefnir's knuckle busters. "Can you guys at least tone down the fight?" Naruto asked the two metals only to jump out of the way from an energy blast from Axl.

"You know it will only get worse from here on," Phantom said as he dashed from where he was to Naruto in order to dodge some more attacks. "Didn't you learn that from the last 1294 fights they've had in your head?" Phantom asked as he threw a kunai behind him to deflect a bullet.

"Sigh I guess I should've figured," Naruto said as he went to another side of the mind which was closer to Kyuubi. "So what have you been doing lately?" Naruto asked as he reached the cage.

"**Nothing as usual," Kyuubi yawned out as she lied down on her back. "Why don't you come in, it's safer in here then out there," Kyuubi suggested as she tried to hide a lustful look in her eyes. **

"I'll take my chances out here," Naruto said causing Kyuubi to pout. "I'll just visit you another time so don't give me that face," Naruto said while turning away from Kyuubi as to not look at her face. 'last time she did that on me I couldn't resist,' Naruto thought before lying down. "I'm getting some rest guys so don't bother me," Naruto said before he let sleep overtake him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next 2 days went without much commotion. Naruto stayed at Tazuna's house and acted as a body guard of sorts making sure nobody harmed Tazuna's family. While Kakashi and his alternated from practicing chakra exercises or guarding Tazuna. Just like the past 2 days Naruto was sitting in his room fiddling with one of his devices. Tazuna and Kakashi's team had already left the house leaving it quite empty, there only being him, Tsunami, and Inari left in the house.

"So bored," Naruto qhine as he lied down on his back thinking of something to do. There was nobody he could train with and he couldn't use his gun to train with in case the nin's saw him using it. "Why can't something interesting happen?" Naruto asked only to here a crash sound before he heard Tsunami screaming and Inari yelling. "I just had to ask," Naruto said as he quickly jumped up to his feet before rushing out the door. Heading outside he saw Tsunami being held by 2 guys while Inari was rushing at them with his glove raised. 'Even if he uses that he won't survive,' Naruto thought as he saw Inari continue running straight towards his death.

"Inari Don't…" Tsunami began to say before one of the men knocked her our.

"Let's just kill the kid and go," one of the men said as he raised his sword to attack. Just as he was about to strike Inari he felt something hit his hand causing it to burn. "Shit what was that?!" the man asked as he dropped his sword and grabbed his hand tightly. His partner looked at him only to feel Inari punch him in the gut before he was shocked.

"Guh," the man let out before he passed out where he stood.

"You bastard," the other man shouted as he tried to pick up his sword only for Naruto to appear by him and give him a hard kick in his face. The mans face flew backwards taking his body with him before he landed on his back, passed out.

"That was heroic but very stupid Inari," Naruto said as he picked up both men before carrying them away from the docks. "But at least it worked," Naruto said causing Inari to brighten up. "Now get your mom home… I have a feeling something bad is happening with your grandpa," while holding onto both bandits Naruto started to run into the forest.

"I can't just stand here…" Inari said as he quickly picked up his mom and ran home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bridge

"This is not good… Sasuke is stuck in those mirrors and I have to deal with Zabuza," Kakashi said silently as he strained his ears to listen for any movement. Quickly sensing something he dived to his right, barely dodging a zanbato strike which was meant to decapitate him.

"Even in the mist you can still dodge my attacks, although you're getting sloppy and it won't be long before you die," Zabuza said, his voice seeming to come from every direction.

'He's right, lest some miracle comes now I'm, for lack of a better term, screwed,' Kakashi thought as he started to sweat a bit. 'Not only that but I don't think Sasuke can win against that kind of an opponent. He still hasn't unlocked his sharingan giving him a huge disadvantage,' Kakashi thought as he suddenly noticed something coming from all sides. 'Shit,' Kakashi thought as he jumped up into the air only to soon see Zabuza above him.

"Game over Kakashi," Zabuza said, using his momentum he did a somersault with his zanbato.

'Is this how it ends?' Kakashi thought as he saw the zanbato edge closer to his face until he felt something grab him before he was pulled out of the way.

"Man are all ninja's this bad?" Kakashi heard a familiar voice say. Turning his head he saw Naruto grabbing onto him while pulling him down and away from Zabuza.

"When did you get here?" Kakashi asked as he saw Zabuza jump down and look with shock at Naruto.

"So there was another body guard… guess I'll have to defeat this kid also," Zabuza said as he disappeared into the mist.

"Sorry… but I won't be dying today, I still have a long term mission to complete," Naruto said as a green metal and a blue metal floated in front of him. Grabbing both of them he put them in front of him, "Rock On!" Naruto shouted. As soon as Naruto shouted that there was a blinding white light before most of the mist was blown away to reveal Naruto. Only This Naruto had on a green armor like thing that covered his body and he had weird protrusions on his back. "HX ready to go," Naruto said as he got into a battle stance.

"Interesting… although that won't help you against my silent killing," Zabuza said as he formed more mist around the bridge.

"I have to disagree," Naruto said as he started to glow a bit. "This is just what I need to beat you," Naruto said as he released his energy and shot out 2 tornados which blew away the mist.

"NANI!?!?" Both Zabuza and Kakashi let out as they saw the mist get blown away by a single technique.

"I suppose you can take care of Zabuza now, I'll go help your student now," Naruto said as he jumped up and flew away.

"Interesting kid, I can't wait to make him my tool," Zabuza said only to quickly guard against a kunai which Kakashi had thrown.

"You're going to have to go against me and Konoha to get him," Kakashi said as the two resumed their battle.

With Sasuke.

"What's with this guy, how is he able to move at such speeds?" Sasuke asked as he tried to defend himself against needles which were flying at him.

"Training," Haku said as she continued her volley of needles. She would have continued if something hadn't broken one of her mirrors. Looking out of her demonic mirror she saw Naruto in green armor with two purple glowing blades on his arms.

"Hello Haku," Naruto said as his blades seemed to disappear.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding Tazuna's family?" Haku asked, her voice a bit shaky for some reason.

"Yeah I was supposed to, but I figured something else was happening here so I came by," Naruto said as he walked closer to the mirrors. "Now why don't you let that guy go and we can talk this over," Naruto said causing Sasuke to sweatdrop.

"How about no," Haku said as she went out one of her mirrors at blinding speeds and pushed Naruto off the bridge with herself. "You're at a disadvantage now," Haku began to say as she and Naruto stood on the water.

"Am I now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the water around him start to move around in irregular motions.

"Yes, my bloodline allows me to control water and make ice using water and wind manipulation, and since you're completely surrounded by water you can't win," Haku said as she moved her hands causing the water to fly out and engulf Naruto. "Please just stay out of the fight, I don't want to kill you," Haku said suddenly as she looked at Naruto trapped in her water prison.

Not able to respond Naruto just gave her his famous foxy grin before the water around him started to freeze.

"I didn't freeze the water around him! No he can't die," Haku began to panic as she saw Naruto begin to get frozen in the water. Her fears however went away when she saw the ice break and from it come Naruto with blue armor on. In his hands he held a double sided halberd with the ends seemingly glowing.

"The fights not over yet Haku," Naruto said as he stopped using his chakra control and submerged himself under water.

'What's he doing?' Haku thought as she looked below her feet frantically, trying to find Naruto. Reacting on instinct Haku jumped away from the water and stuck herself on the bridge just in time to avoid what looked like an ice dragon. 'Is this his doing?' Haku asked as she saw the ice dragon come towards her. 'Shit,' Haku thought as she ran up the bridge to avoid his attack. When she was near the platform of the bridge she jumped up and started to throw her needles at the dragon which seemed to slow it down. Jumping onto the bridge she then started to back peddle from the dragon only to stop when she felt herself land in someone's arms.

Slowly turning her head she saw Naruto looking down at her and grinning. Before she could do anything else though she felt her feet begin to freeze over from the ice, trapping her so she couldn't move. "You know I can control water," Haku said as she tried to manipulate the ice that was binding her. When she did though she felt something foreign in the ice that didn't allow her chakra to go in. "What did you do?" Haku asked as she struggled to get her feet out of the ice.

"Something people in this world are not good in yet," Naruto simply said as he looked over at the fight going on with Kakashi. Kakashi apparently had the upper hand as he finally sealed Zabuza's movements with his nin dogs and was preparing to strike with his trade mark jutsu Chidori.

"No don't kill him!" Haku shouted as she saw one of her precious people about to die in front of her.

"Is he that precious to you?" Naruto asked as he saw the fear in Haku's eyes increase. Seeing her tear and start to whimper was a good enough answer for him. "I guess he is," Naruto said before he started to dash at speeds that surpassed Haku's.

"This is the end Zabuza," Kakashi said as his chidori neared Zabuza's heart. Just as he was about to strike though a dragon made out of ice appeared in front of Kakashi causing him to dispel his attack and jump back. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto in his blue armor holding a halberd.

"Sorry, but there wont be any nin's dying today," Naruto said before he turned around. "Because I believe that man is responsible for all of this," Naruto said as he pointed at the uncompleted side of the bridge. Straining their eyes Zabuza and Kakashi soon saw the mist clear to reveal Gatou and an army standing behind him.

"I see that the demon of the mist couldn't even take on a Jounin with his team of weaklings," Gatou said while chuckling causing Chouji, Sakura, and Sasuke to seethe. Pointing his cane at them he said, "I don't need a broken demon to complete a job like this, besides you're just a waste of money," Gatou said causing Zabuza to thrash about trying to get Kakashi's dogs off of him. "Kill them," Gatou said causing the men behind him to charge forward.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he stepped forward. Holding out a hand in front of him a blue metal flew out of him putting him in a another blue armor except different then before. This one had only one hand as his right one was what seemed to be a blue cylinder. "I did say no nin's were going to die here… but I never said anything about cowards," Naruto said as he tiny white particles seemed to surround him until he glowed a bright white color. Putting his right hand in front of him he grunted as a huge mass of energy flew out of the cylinder. "Good bye," Naruto said as the blast from his cylinder hit Gatou, obliterating him leaving no trace.

"That guy must be some kind of demon," one of the men said as he stared at Naruto.

"Come on it's only one guy," another man said as he stepped forward to meet Naruto. Just as he said that an arrow came from the sky before landing in front of the man.

"With the whole village," Inari said, as if on cue the villagers behind him gave out a battle cry before charging at Gatou's men. Seeing themselves outnumbered Gatou's men started to jump off the bridge in a hurry to get on the small boat that led them here. As soon as the last man jumped off the villagers started to cheer while the ninja's looked at the people with semi shock.

"You did good Inari," Naruto said as he put his left hand in front of him causing a blue metal to come out of him revealing his normal clothes. "You did good too biometal X,"

"They're nothing compared to mavericks," X said before he disappeared into Naruto.

"Naruto what was that?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Naruto with confusion clear in his eye. It wasn't everyday that you saw a floating blue metal come out of someone and turn into armor. Heck you didn't even see normal metal float, glow, or talk.

"Something you don't need to worry about," Naruto said before he saw the rest of the nin's come over to where they were. "I'll be at Tazuna's house, packing now," Naruto said immediately causing Inari to follow after him and Kakashi to panic.

"Team, we have to try and convince Naruto to come with us to Konoha," Kakashi getting Hai's from his team.

"Not if I can help it Kakashi, that boy would serve as another useful tool, next to Haku of course," Zabuza said before he ran after Naruto. "Haku come on," Zabuza said causing Haku to break out of the now weakened ice and dash after Zabuza.

"Team 7 go now," Kakashi said as he ran after Zabuza with his team behind him.

"What's their rush?" Tazuna asked as he the ninja's leave the bridge.

"I don't know?" someone said before they returned to cheering and some even crying with joy.

A/N: know this is a short chapter but hey I was rushing it. My Pokegirl Fic will soon be updated also, that is if I don't get lazy. Well at least in this chapter you saw more action with the biometals. And I forgot to explain. In ZX the metals are just named after their first letter of their original bodies, at least that's what I think. Since model H is like Harpuia I decided to give them the names so It is easier to call them such. Well hope you guys like and Read and Review… please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman ZXA or Naruto…

"According to this map I'm around what they call Sunagakure… but why do they have a city out this far?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around at the seemingly endless dunes of sand.

"Out of all the area's that were close by this one feels most of the W Bio metal," Naruto heard Zero say as his bio metal form came out and started to float in front of him.

"True… the other place was farther away so we told you to come here," X said as he came out of Naruto to float around also.

"Besides you probably didn't want those two groups coming after you," Axl said from inside of Naruto. "But pity… that girl looked like she would jump you any second,"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he stopped walking to argue with Axl.

"I totally agree with Axl… you wuss," Naruto heard Fefnir add onto what Axl said.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto said blushing a bit. "X I'm bio merging with you right now," Naruto said as he grabbed X from mid air. "Rock on," Naruto said as he started to glow for a bit before he was surrounded in a blue armor. "Yosh… this way I can start moving quickly," Naruto said as he started to dash through the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aile are you still working on trying to get a comm. Link with Naruto?" Vent asked as he entered her room. Looking around he saw machine parts lying around the room. Along with them were a bunch of blue prints, ones that Naruto had drawn to make some of his inventions.

"I can't just stop… after all he's like a little brother to me," Aile said as she continued to move her hands. "But I gotta admit… that Naruto surpassed me in making his inventions," Aile said as she sighed a bit.

"Don't worry we'll gain contact with him… but in the meantime I bet he's trying to complete the mission we gave him," Vent said as he put a reassuring hand on Aile's shoulder.

"Yes… I think I should get some sleep now," Aile said as she started to fall off her chair only to fall into Vent's arms.

"Naruto you'd better come back like you always do," Vent said as he lifted Aile and put her in her bed. "Good night Aile," Vent said as he walked out of her room, turning the lights off in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This just proves that the W bio metal has been here," Naruto said as he stared at the purple mechaniloids that were pointing their guns at him.

"This is excellent… now you can get the proper training you've needed for a while. After all you were getting a bit rusty as seen from the battle on the bridge," Naruto heard Zero say.

"Let's go," Naruto shouted as he held up his hands. "Bio Mer…" Naruto began to shout only to a sand storm pick up suddenly. "Shit," Naruto shouted as he jumped back quickly in order to avoid the storm.

"Here are the renegade monsters," Naruto heard a voice say. Turning to where the voice came from he saw a female kunoichi wielding a huge fan. "Kankuro you take care of the others," the girl said to the guy with weird face paintings.

"Don't order me around… I can do this on my own Temari," the guy named Kankuro said as he took something off his back. Taking the bandages off of the thing a weird puppet like creature was revealed. "Easy work here," Kankuro said as the puppet went around and started to destroy the mechaniloids.

"Pointless… Ryuusa Bakuryu," another voice said causing sand to crash down around Naruto and the mechaniloids.

"Gah there's a human here and he does that…" Naruto said as he saw the sand close around him. "No choice… HX" Naruto shouted before the sand crashed around him.

"Hey Temari don't you think there was a human in Gaara's last attack?" Kankuro asked as he put his puppet back on his back.

"Those who get in my way will die for mother," the teen named Gaara said as he turned around to walk away. He stopped though and turned around. Looking at the one spot where Naruto was buried he saw sand start to rise up before Naruto blasted through the surface in Hx form.

"Heh… I thought I was going to die in there," Naruto said as he started to shake his body. "Man I think I got sand in my shoes," Naruto said as he dusted off more sand from his body.

"Who are you?" Naruto heard the guy named Gaara ask.

"Eh… I'm just a guardian… nothing special," Naruto said before he jumped up to avoid what seemed to be a fire tower. "Just to tell you guys… you missed one," Naruto said as two energy blades popped out from his arms.

"Ora, ora if it isn't Naruto… long time no see," a voice said before something came out from the place where the fire tower came from.

"I would give my greetings… but we already know each other so I'll just ask this… how did you get here Flammole?" Naruto asked as he faced the mechanical mole like creature in front of him.

"What am I doing here? I'm just following orders from the one who wields part of the W bio metal… after all he's going to take over this world and change it, along with the world we come from," Flammole said as he stared at Naruto. "Though he never uses us properly… he just likes to use his own techniques along with the people they call ninja's," Flammole said as he pointed what appeared to be his hand at Naruto. "Take this," Flammole said as a ball of concentrated fire shot right at Naruto.

"Heh… haven't we've gone over this already?" Naruto asked as he slashed in front of him creating a ball of electricity which cancelled out Flammole's attack.

"You three just get out of here… I need to release some stress right now so you guy's just go away. If you don't you might get caught in the crossfire," Naruto shouted as he let the booster's on his back start off before he dashed toward Flammole. Before he could reach him though a giant whirlwind appeared between him and flammole.

"Just who do you think you are ordering us around like that?" the girl named Temari asked as she had her fan out opened to the second star.

"Temari I think we should…" Kankuro began.

"Shut up!" Temari shouted causing Kankuro to flinch back along with Gaara a bit.

"I'm saying this because even if he looks like this you're no match for him," Naruto said as he jumped up and dashed back from the whirlwind.

"Who do you think you're fooling? That pathtic looking this probably couldn't hurt anyone," Temari said not noticing the pissed of look on Flammole.

"Pathetic… I'll show you," Flammole said as he dug into the ground. A few more seconds of silence happened before flammole dug up next to Temari and gang causing another huge fire tower.

"Idiots," Naruto said to himself as he saw the three jump away from the spot which the fire tower came out. "That's why I told you to go away," Naruto said as he dashed towards flammole. "Take this… my favorite attack to use on you," Naruto shouted as he twisted his whole body to create a tornado which encapsulated Flammole.

"Not this again… curse you," Flammole shouted as his body started to get scratched up before he exploded.

"They always make a light show when they die," Naruto said as the armor came off of him.

"You… what are you?" Temari asked as she looked at Naruto with awe.

"Told you guys already, a guardian… got that in your head?" Naruto asked as he went over to the area where Flammole exploded. "Might as well take some parts for analysis later on," Naruto said to himself as he bent over on the ground and started to pick up the pieces left from Flammole. Moving his hand to his ear he pressed some kind of switch which made his green visor appear over his eyes.

"This metal has been influenced a bit by the W biometal…" Naruto began talking to himself, ignoring the three who were just observing Naruto's actions. 'Ara… chakra in sand… seems like someone is impatient' Naruto thought as he jumped up to avoid the sand that tried to ensnare him.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Temari yelled out as she saw her little brother hold his hand out.

"Mother demands his blood… I will kill him," Gaara said in a simple way as he put his other hand in front of him. Acting like a conductor conducting an orchestra Gaara began to move his arms in a frantic way.

"Mother this, mother that… is that all you talk about… are you some kind of mama's boy?" Naruto asked as he started to avoid the sand pillars which made a dead bee line for his body. 'So he moves his chakra into the sand… seems like it takes about 1 second for him to move his chakra into sand that is a bit further away,' Naruto thought as he observed the sand through his visor. Closing his eyes for a few seconds Naruto then just grinned as he stuck out one hand in front of him.

"It's about to get hotter here," Naruto said as another voice in his head started to yell with excitement.

"It's finally your turn Fefnir Rock on," Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. Nothing happened for a few seconds as four sand pillars headed straight for him. As soon as the pillars were about 1 foot away from his head did a burning inferno envelop Naruto, completely wiping out the sand around him. When the inferno died down the three sand genin's could only stare in shock at the scene in front of them.

There standing in all his glory was Naruto, only in a red orangish color armor. The sand around him was now a molten like substance as heat waves could be seen rising directly from the ground.

"You still want to fight?" Naruto asked as he gave an insane looking grin. "Because if you do…" Naruto began as he reached for his back. "I have no problem," Naruto said as he pulled out the two knuckle busters from his back.

"Hmph," Gaara let out as moved his arms some more which caused more of the sand to move towards Naruto.

"Target practice," Naruto said as he grinned before he started to fire his shots straight in front of him.

"What's that idiot doing? Does he want to get himself killed?" Temari asked only to see the bullets that Naruto had fired change course. Instead of going straight the bullets each went in an intricate path until each bullet collided with a sand pillar.

"Seems like my aim's a bit off," Naruto said as he pointed at one of the bullets which had missed Gaara by an inch. The ground which was hit started to turn into molten sand as the heat from the bullet changed the sand. "If you want to continue by all means continue… but my next shots won't miss," Naruto said in a serious voice as he started to glow a bright white color.

"Gaara just stop right now," Temari said as she begged her brother not to fight.

"Yeah Gaara… even with him I don't think you'll be able to beat this guy… he's on a totally different level then us," Kankuro said as he stared at the spot which the bullets had hit. Instead of sand there was now a bright white color from the molten sand cooling into glass.

"Grr…" Gaara let out as he lowered his hands signifying that he wouldn't go on.

"I'm glad you decided to stop… if you had decided to go on neither one of you would be standing," Naruto said as he pointed one of his busters to his right. Letting his power go Naruto shot what seemed to be a giant flaming bullet. After going for a few seconds the bullet hit a sand dune which instantly turned the sand dune into a hill of molten lava.

"This guy is seriously scary," Kankuro let out as he stared at what Naruto did with wide eyes.

"Hey you guys… could you tell me when these mechanilioids started to appear here?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward as his armor disappeared.

"We'll tell you… only if you come with us to village," Temari quickly said getting a scared look from Kankuro and an indifferent one from Gaara.

"Which way is your town?" Naruto asked as he saw his visor acting up to the right side of his vision.

"Over there on your right side," Temari said as she pointed over to the direction.

"Very well… I'll follow," Naruto said as he followed the three to their village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're saying this kid right over here made Gaara yield?" the Kazekage asked Temari in his office.

"Hai, otou-san… even though the odd's were against the guy, he still beat Gaara without breaking a sweat," Temari replied

"Hmm… interesting… and you say he took care of the leader of those monsters easily correct?"

"Hai," Temari replied seeing the glint that appeared in her dad's eye.

"Very well… let him enter the room. Temari you leave… I want to speak to him alone," the kazekage ordered. A few seconds later after Temari left Naruto entered the room with a bored look on his face.

"So what do you want from me?" Naruto asked straight off the bat.

"A few days from now we'll be sending a team to go to Konoha for a chunnin exam,"

"Rejected," Naruto said before the Kazakage could finish. "One my mission does not lie close to Konoha… secondly I don't like to deal with ninja affairs," Naruto replied calmly ignoring the slightly agitated look on the Kazekage's face.

"I see… you do realize you're not in much of a position to say that… you're surrounded by elite ninja's and in my presence… doesn't that intimidate you?" Kazekage asked as he glared at Naruto causing him to flinch a bit.

"…" Naruto remained silent as with his visor out could see some high level chakra sources around him, ready to strike when ordered.

"So will you listen to my terms?" Kazekage asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Only if you tell me who came here and caused the mechaniloids to come out," Naruto said calmly.

"Mechaniloids? Oh you mean those monsters things… well if you go to the chunnin exam I can guarantee you'll meet the person who caused these monsters to appear," Kazekage replied.

"Oh… if you know this person why don't you just go after him to stop there so called monsters from appearing?" Naruto asked.

"Because… right now it's in our best interest to cooperate with this so called person," the Kazekage replied as he took out a form and a pen. "So will you cooperate with us?" he asked as he pushed the form closer to Naruto.

'This is a hard choice… if I accept his offer I'll be able to enter Konoha and find my target… but if I do, do this someone will most likely recognize me… ah mission comes first,' Naruto thought as his hand went to the pen.

"Temporary ninja though," Naruto said as he crossed out the part with full ninja on the form. It was hidden professionally in the form so that people couldn't see it.

"Right, right… temporary," Kazekage said softly to hide his disappointment. "Seeing how you read that part I'm assuming you know what's going to be happening next?"

"Can't I just go as a solo man?" Naruto asked before stopping himself. "Never mind… that will draw too much attention to myself," Naruto said getting an approving nod from Kazekage.

"Your team will be team seven… they recently lost one of their members in a mission like all the other teams. Your mission will be to help this team get through the chunnin exam so they are prepared… what they are prepared for I won't tell you… sorry it's just that I don't trust you enough," Kazekage said as he saw Naruto sign the form.

"You will meet your team in training ground 12… they'll know you'll be arriving," Kazekage said as he reached in his drawer and handed Naruto a sand headband. Basically it looked like a normal steel headband only with an hourglass like symbol engraved on it.

"I see you're happy things are going your way," Naruto said as he exited the room.

"You couldn't be more correct… another man in my arsenal who's as strong as Gaara, or even stronger… this time Konoha will fall," Kazekage said as he started giggle in an insane manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see Otou-san made you into a sand nin," Temari said as she saw the headband in Naruto's hand.

"Temporary sand nin… right now I need to get to training ground 12, can you tell me where it is?" Naruto asked as he reluctantly tied the headband to his arm.

"This way," Temari said as she exited the building while motioning Naruto to follow her.

"Sure," Naruto said as he followed after Temari. Soon walking through the streets Naruto couldn't help but notice how the buildings were covered in sand and the people not bothered by it. While ruminating on this he was soon brought out of his thoughts when Temari asked him a question.

"How come you fight like those monsters?" Temari asked abruptly.

"Because I just do… that good enough for you?" Naruto replied as he continued walking, ignoring the twitch that was forming on Temari's right eye for the nth time.

"What is with you?! All you do is avoid my questions or just plain out annoy me," Temari asked as she stopped walking to face Naruto.

"I keep my secretes close to myself. Only those who I consider my friends will ever know what these secretes are," Naruto said quieting Temari a bit.

"Well you should have said that earlier," Temari grumbled out as she felt the annoying sensation of curiosity creep up her back. A few more minutes of silence endured at Temari led Naruto through the streets of Sand before they appeared in an open sand plain.

"Well here you are… and there's team 7 I'll leave now," Temari said as she opened up her fan and jumped on it, floating back to the city.

'She could've done that earlier and led me here faster,' Naruto thought as he watched Temari 'Fly' away. Turning his head back again Naruto could see distant figures in the horizon. Deciding to see what they were doing Naruto started to walk over to them. What Naruto didn't expect was for the figures that were in the distant to disappear suddenly. Quickly looking around Naruto noticed that his visor pointed at chakra signatures coming at him from his right and left.

Backpedaling quickly Naruto avoided a barrage of kunai's which were apparently thrown by the two girls that were charging him. Not wanting to display his true powers quickly Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai that was thrown at him and started to deflect the other kunai's.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," ****Naruto heard before seeing a giant fire ball head towards his way. When Naruto jumped up to avoid the fire ball he saw a green haired girl appear in front of him with her hand covered in what looked to be gales of wind**

**"****Kaze no Yaiba****," the girl said as she made a slashing motion towards Naruto. Acting quickly Naruto grabbed the girl's hand and threw her to the ground, further propelling himself up into the air. The girl that he had thrown down was just smiling before she landed. She quickly took out two swords that were on her back and jumped back up towards Naruto. **

**'Girls are too persistent,' Naruto thought as he focused on the girl that was coming after him. What he wasn't prepared for was his visor indicating to his right. Looking there he saw another girl, this one had black hair and was about the other girl's height. In her hand she held a giant one handed sword which she began to swing down at Naruto. **

**'Why me?' Naruto asked himself as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them. It was all a blur for the two girls as one second they were about to hit Naruto and the next their weapons were blasted out of their hands by something burning. Then they were quickly hit down by successive kicks by Naruto. **

**"I win… I think," Naruto said as the girl's landed on the sand, creating two small craters. Landing down in between the two Naruto observed the two more closely. The one with green hair was around 5ft 3in and had her green hair cut short to around her neck. The other girl was around the same height and had her black hair put in a ponytail. As for their weapons nothing special seemed to be with them, only a huge two handed sword and two katana's. **

**"Hmph… it'll take more than a hit like that to knock me out," the girl with black hair said as she climbed out of her crater with her sword over her shoulder. **

**"But at least he's better than our previous teammate… he couldn't even last one minute against us," the one with green hair said as she climbed out of the crater with her two sword strapped to her back. **

**"I'm the taijutsu expert on this team, Mei," the girl with black hair said as she walked up to Naruto. **

**"I'm the jutsu slash sword expert on this team, Luna," the girl with green hair said as she too walked up to Naruto. **

**"I see… I guess you could call me mainly a weapons master… sorta," Naruto said as he looked around for another chakra source. "So where's the teacher for this group?" Naruto asked as he couldn't find any other chakra source. **

**"We don't have one," Mei replied causing Naruto to give a questioning look. **

**"This is a special team you could say… we work on missions as a team without a jounin instructor," Luna finished for Mei. **

**"I see… so we're going to enter the chunnin exam I guess," Naruto said half heartedly as the two girls just smiled at each other. **

**"Yup and we're going to totally own that thing. After all our team is the strongest next to Gaara's team… damn them," Mei said as she held up a fist in front of her face. **

**"Calm down Mei… with him in our team we might be stronger then Gaara… after all we still don't know what kind of jutsu or weapon he used to knock our weapons out of our hands," Luna said as her eyes roamed over Naruto's body. "Thinking about it I don't think he even used chakra at all," Luna said as she gave an intense glare at Naruto. **

**"Heh… let's just talk about this later huh," Naruto said as he backed away from the two girls. "Besides I'm only a temporary member so you won't need to know much about me," Naruto said as he turned around. **

**"Fine be like that…" **

**"Naruto, just Naruto will be fine for now," Naruto said as he started to walk to town. "When do we leave for Konoha?" Naruto asked as he continued walking.**

**"Today," Mei said causing Naruto to trip and fall. **

**"Today?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the two.**

**"Yup today… that's why we're grateful that you showed up when you did," Luna said as she appeared next to Naruto grabbing his hand. **

**"Yup that we are," Mei said as she grabbed Naruto's other arm. **

**"We're both packed up so we're leaving now," Luna said as she and Mei started to run in one direction dragging Naruto along with them. **

**"Bahaha… Naruto's getting pushed around by two girls how classic," Fefnir said from inside Naruto's mind. **

**"I gotta admit… those girls are good," Leviathan said as she leaned on her halberd. **

**"They did push Naruto into a corner… not what most genin can do from what I've seen," Phantom said from his area of the mind. **

**"Grr… when I get my hands on those two girls I'll…" Kyuubi began her own rant, everyone just ignored. **

**"…" **

**"Why do you always have to be so quiet Omega?" Axl asked as he approached Omega. **

**"…weakling," Omega let out causing Axl to pull out his guns. **

**"I'll show you who's a weakling," Axl said as he started to fire some shots at Omega who calmly evaded them. **

**"Looks like Naruto's going to get another migraine," Zero said as he observed the fight from a far off distance. **

**"From what… the fight or the girls?" X asked as he watched Naruto literally dragged off of his feet by the girls. **

**"Both," Zero said as he saw Naruto wincing in pain. "Ooo… looks like that's going to hurt," Zero said as he saw Axl get hit with Omega's giga crush.**

**"My head," Naruto said to himself as he felt a huge migraine coming curtsey from both Omega's giga crush and the two girls. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama… we have seen Naruto… but he disappeared before I could get much information out of him a few days ago," Kakashi reported to the Hokage with a serious face. "Also he uses some kind of unique power that easily puts him on par with most of our seasoned Jounins," Kakashi continued.

"Very well… does he harbor any negative will's towards Konoha?"

"I am not sure about that… although I do know that he doesn't want to be a ninja or the hokage anymore… he just talked about being a hunter slash guardian… whatever that is," Kakashi said as he continued his report.

"I see… you are dismissed," Hokage said causing Kakashi to disappear in a puff of smoke. "Naruto where are you now?" Hokage asked as some painful memories started to pop up, all dealing with how Naruto was treated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you guys we saw Naruto in the flesh," Sakura said as she sat around with most of the rookie nine.

"You gotta be joking me, you saw that pathetic guy, what did he do mess up your mission?" Kiba asked as he tried to get more information from team 7

"No… actually he was the one that ended up completing our mission successfully, if it wasn't for him we might've died," Chouji said in between bites of some BBQ.

"How so?" Shikamaru asked, the subject on Naruto grabbing his attention.

"Well for one he had on this weird armor which powered him up a lot… also Kakashi-sensei seemed to worry about something," Sakura said which Sasuke just frowned at.

"I should have that kind of power… not some kind of dope," Sasuke said to himself, clearly upset that someone else that was weaker then him showed up with much more power then he had ever seen.

"So how did he look?" Ino asked Sakura who just blushed a bit.

"Well he certainly is not screaming out kill me because of my bad fashion style," Sakura said as she remembered how Naruto looked like.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata managed to say without stuttering. 'I wonder if he still remembers me?' Hinata thought as she remembered the boy she used to have a crush on. While thinking of him though she heard the bell by the door ring indicating new customers were coming in.

"Table for three please," a girl's voice rang out as the new group of people entered the store. Turning to see who it was the group got a good look of the first two people to enter. They were foreign ninja from the headbands they wore and quite good looking as Kiba kept on giving out dog calls and such. The person who came in third caused Chouji to stop eating for a bit and Sakura to stop in mid breath.

"Hmph…" Sasuke let out as he saw the one person who was stronger then him, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Two day's of constant running… what kind of stamina do you two have?" the rookie nine heard a familiar voice say. Looking at the person they saw a blond with semi spiked hair and in a different kind of clothing. On his ears were weird white things that went upwards to make it look antennae like.

"Aw cheer up Naruto… we'll pay for this meal," Luna said as she sat down at a table across the room.

"But I wanted ramen," Naruto whined out as he stared at the menu in front of him.

"Well too bad… it's been a while since I've had meat and meat comes first," Mei said as she looked at the menu before closing it. Feeling that he was being stared at Naruto looked around to room to see his old class mates plus someone new staring at him.

"Well… I think I'll just take my leave then," Naruto said as he tried to get up and leave the room only for Mei to grab his arm and force him down.

"No you don't… we came here as a team so we'll eat here as a team," Mei said as a waitress came over and took their order.

'In that case,' Naruto thought as he fidgeted around in his seat for a moment. "I'll go to the bathroom," Naruto said as he stood up and got out of his seat which Mei allowed. When he was a fair distance away he dashed out of the room causing Mei to yell at him and Luna to shake her head.

"Grr… I'll get that little," Mei began as she stood up from her chair only to sit back down when she saw the meat arrive. "On second thought he can wait," Mei said as she started to cook the meat that had arrived.

"Fine I'll go," Luna said as she got up her seat and left the restaurant, noticing the glares she was receiving from a certain group of nine.

"That was Naruto?" Ino asked with shock as she started to shake her head. "No it couldn't be… after all Naruto would only wear blue and orange," Ino said supporting her reasoning.

"But the two did call him Naruto… and he does have the same features as him Shikamaru said.

"True… but who'd have thought he'd some here… he was so against it when we tried to get him to come back to Konoha," Chouji said as he continued eating.

"Yes… but this is his home so we gotta get him to come back," Sakura said not noticing Sasuke get up and leave the restaurant.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

"If I may ask who is this Naruto?" the new person in the rookie nine asked.

"Someone from our class long ago Sai… now no more questions… this is a class thing," Ino said as she sort of pushed Sai.

"Peh… he still looks as pathetic as ever," Kiba said while Akamaru just whined a bit.

"I see… So Naruto used to live here," Mei said to herself as she flipped the meat that was on the grill. "This is going to be interesting," Mei said as she watched the meat cook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of all the times that I could be seen I'm seen as soon as I enter Konoha… great," Naruto said as he continued walking through out the streets of Konoha. "I see this place hasn't changed much," Naruto said as he looked around. As he passed down a familiar pathway he heard someone call out his name.

"Naruto?" a familiar old voice said. Turning towards the voice he saw a familiar old shop that emitted the same smell.

"Teuchi oji-san?" Naruto let out as he turned to see the same old face with the same old clothes on.

"Naruto it is you! Hey Ayame get here quick," Teuchi yelled out at the same time he beckoned Naruto to enter the stand.

"Oh my god It's Naruto!" Ayame yelled out as she saw Naruto sit on the stool for ramen.

"Just wait a few seconds Naruto… we'll get you something good to eat," Teuchi said as he lit the stoves behind him while he started to move his hands.

"It's great to see you two again… even if I didn't want to come here," Naruto said the last part silently as he had a moment of nostalgia from just sitting in the stall.

"I hope you stay again Naruto… after all it's been too quite in Konoha without your usual pranks and all… some of the villagers are even starting to miss your pranks," Ayame said as she started to cry a bit.

"Don't cry… I wasn't killed and still am healthy and that's all that matters," Naruto said in a happy tone as he stared at the two.

"This is on the house Naruto," Teuchi said as he handed Naruto a huge bowl of ramen. "Made this size for you before you left. I was thinking about having you try out the first bowl… and after two years I finally can have you eat it," Teuchi said as he started to cry a bit too.

"So… I guessing you used to live here," Naruto heard Luna say as she took a seat next to him.

"You could say that," Naruto said as he started to eat the bowl or ramen amidst the crying at happy talk that was going on in the small stall.

"I see… do you still want this place to be here?" Luna asked slowly as if regretting something.

"You could say that… after all this is the only place that I felt welcome in this whole village…" Naruto said as he stared at the bowl of ramen. "But I don't have to worry about this place getting destroyed or anything… after all there haven't been any major conflicts around here recently," Naruto said as he continued to eat.

"Yeah… recently," Luna said causing Naruto to stare at her from the corner of his eye. Noticing something was off Naruto just continued to eat while thinking the situation over.

'War…' was what Naruto thought as he saw the dismayed look on Luna's face.

"Well you should eat up too… after all it's because of me that you couldn't eat with Mei," Naruto said as he raised his hand to order another bowl.

"Thanks… but I think I'll be eating out of this bowl… after all you have too much for yourself to eat on your own," Luna said as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to eat out of Naruto's bowl.

"Hey no fair," Naruto said as he saw Luna calmly eating out of his special bowl. There was a joyous atmosphere in the whole room as the two restaurant owners got to see their MVC or Most valued customer and with Naruto and Luna who just shared a good time.

All this lasted until a voice rang out, "Fight me Naruto," Naruto didn't even need to turn around to figure who this voice belonged to.

"If you make it far in the chunnin exam I'll fight you," Naruto said as he turned around from his bowl of ramen.

"Chunnin exam?" Sasuke asked in a confused voice.

"Ask your sensei about it… he'll most likely tell you about it," Naruto said as he turend around to return to his ramen only to see the bowl moved completely in front of Luna.

"Hey my bowl," Naruto said as he saw the last bits of noodle and soup eaten by Luna.

"Too bad, it's quite good," Luna said as she stood up from her stool.

"Grr… I'll get you back," Naruto said as he stood up as he said his good byes. "Where to now?" Naruto asked.

"We go to our hotel room and wait for the exam to start," Naruto heard Mei say. Turning his head he saw Mei come towards them with a satisfied face.

"Alright then… lead the way," Naruto said as he followed the two girls.

A/N: well I haven't updated this story in a while… so I feel guilty a bit. Here's the update and don't kill me… I feel like I did a pretty good job on it. I was debating in my head what town Naruto should go to or if he should go to one so it took quite some time. Also the two girls just popped into my head as some characters I can use. Hope you like it and give me some ideas who I should put into the harem. I might consider them I might now.

Well Read and review like I always say.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind talk/thoughts'

Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi huge form."**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman ZXA or Naruto…

'I feel it,' Naruto thought as he lied down on one of the two beds in the hotel his team was using. 'It's somewhere in this village… I can't pinpoint where though,'

"Whoever has it must be hiding his presence… must be a ninja if he knows how to hide it's powers," Zero said while rubbing his chin.

"Who cares if this person can hide his powers well? He will eventually show up and than we'll be one step closer to finishing our mission," Axl put in breaking all serious thoughts.

"Only an idiot will think like that," Omega said silently to himself so only Kyuubi heard.

"**You got that right,"**

"Got what right?"

"**That you're an idiot," **

"Who said that?! I bet it was you wasn't it Omega," Axl said as he again pulled his guns out against omega. "You'll pay for calling me an idiot!" Axl yelled as he started to fire bullets quickly.

"Will those two ever stop fighting?" X asked as he saw Omega dodge the bullets in a way that made him seem like he was dancing.

"Don't know but if it doesn't stop it might give Naruto another migraine… and he had one a few hours ago," Phantom replied materializing a few kunai's in his hand. "Do you want me to stop it today or do you want to stop it yourself?"

"I'll stop it today… besides there's only one that's causing this mess so it'll be an easy target," X said as the area around him started to glow a white color. "Besides I need to have some practice too you know," X said as he released the energy that was gathering around his buster arm. A few seconds later a huge explosion was heard along with a few curses from Axl.

"My aim is still good,"

"…Naruto's on the ground twitching," Phantom said in a dull voice.

X looked at where Naruto was than looked back at Phantom before looking back at Naruto, "He'll live,"

Zero shook his head, "I think you guys abuse him too much,"

"Hey he uses our powers so we should get our share of fun," X retorted.

Phantom ignored the two while watching the screen which displayed Naruto. What he saw was Naruto's two new teammates start poking his prone form.

"Naruto are you awake?" Mei asked as she continued poking Naruto.

"Pathetic, just like our last teammate," Luna said as she kicked Naruto off of his bed.

Landing on the floor Naruto regained his consciousness, feeling pain the moment his woke up. "Ow, what happened," Naruto weakly stood up grabbing the side of the bed to lift himself up.

"You were musing in your bed all day, we thought it would be bad for you so we woke you up," Luna said grinning from toe to toe.

Mei went beside him and helped him up, "You seemed to be in pain also, you kept on turning back and forth and you kept clutching your head,"

"That's my own problem," Naruto weakly stood up before stumbling to the bathroom. The girls remained silent, that is until they were brought back into action when Naruto yelled about not having an aspirin when one was needed.

Leaving Naruto alone in the bathroom the girls moved toward the other side of the room, "Do you think he'll participate with the invasion," Luna asked in a hushed manner.

"He seems to have ties with this place. I don't know how strong they are but they are bound to be a liability," Mei started to pace around in a circle, "We won't tell him about the invasion… we'll find an alternative solution to this," the conversation was cut short when Naruto stumbled out of the bathroom holding his head.

"I'm going out for a bit," Naruto reached for his stuff which was lying on his bed. He put on his backpack which didn't seem to drag him down even with all the items in it, than he attached his gun to his side.

"Why don't you leave that backpack here? It'll save you the trouble of having to lug something like that around all the time," Mei suggested.

"Nah, I don't want anyone touching my stuff when I leave," Naruto than left the room, 'After all why should I trust anyone whose I ninja? Invasion huh… that means lots of fighting… not something I should get involved with,' Moving his hand to his ear he pushed slid it over his ear piece which stopped the recording of what the girls were talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Seriously Konoha hasn't changed one bit,' Naruto mindlessly thought as he felt the gaze of the villagers on him. He could even feel the eyes of the villagers on him, the same hate filled gaze that he was showered in as a kid. 'I wonder why I even accepted to come back here…'

Sensing something coming from his right Naruto suddenly raised his right hand to catch something. It was a rock, the size of his fist, apparently thrown by one of the pedestrians. As if a spark had started a fire the crowd around him suddenly started to throw anything that was in arms distance.

"Die you bastard demon,"

"You should've stayed missing,"

"We'll finish what the yondaime couldn't,"

'Déjà vu…' Naruto thought as he just stood there with his eyes closed, letting the rocks and items hit him. "Since I'm not a part of your village right now I can resort to self-defense," Naruto's hand traveled to his right to where his backpack was. Before it could reach its destination though everyone in the crowd stopped. Looking around he saw one man apparently responsible for the paralysis of the others.

"Kakashi what do I owe this visit for?" Naruto asked as he slowly lowered his hand away from his backpack.

"We wouldn't want our guests at Konoha to feel unwelcome would we?" Kakashi asked as he gave one good stare at the people causing them to sweat.

"sigh I thank you but I can very much take care of myself," Naruto than turned around and left the area.

Looking at the people Kakashi couldn't help but shake his head, "Good luck spending time in prison for attacking someone who is participating in the chunin exam,"

"That bastard deserves what he gets," one brave (stupid) citizen said only to get blasted by a wave of chakra.

"This is why I hate citizens," Kakashi said to himself before a few more ninja's appeared and took away the citizens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Communicators still not working properly," Naruto mumbled to himself as he tampered with one of the two white devices on his ears. Instead of a bustling street like hwas in before he now sat in a small clearing in the middles of the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. It was quite desolate, only a few birds were seen, most which didn't seem to mind Naruto sitting down fixing his equipment.

In front of him were his tools and a bunch of other stuff from his backpack. "Heh I'm almost running out of energy crystals too," Naruto said as he looked at the supply of crystals in a small container. They were small blue crystals which seemed to give off certain energy, hence the name energy crystal, they could be used for energy thanks to Ceclies work in the past, and also they could be used as food for elves.

Seeing something flash by on his visor Naruto calmly started to pack up his belongings, putting each device into his backpack carefully. 'It's already this late huh? I better get back and get some sleep, wouldn't want to mess up on a test,' Naruto than put on his backpack and started to walk back to Konoha. Than in a sudden flash Naruto pulled out his gun and started to fire at the incoming kunai.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Naruto shouted as he started to run between the trees, effectively dodging the kunai sent his way. It wasn't until he heard crackling flames did he start to panic a bit. 'One, two, three… three nin's,' Naruto thought as his visor circled three areas in which his attackers were.

"First target," Naruto said loud enough for the three nin's to hear. Before any could react the closest nin to Naruto felt something point to the back of his head, than he felt nothing. Not waiting for the other two nin's to react Naruto pulled out another device from his backpack. "Silent bunch aren't you guys?" Naruto asked as he looked at what he pulled out.

What he pulled out was a long metal stick with a weird red crystal on top. Flicking a button the weapon soon extended red energy blades shaped like a double bladed axe. In a graceful move he jumped over the treetops to survey the area beneath him. The two nin's were huddled together forming hand seals together at the same time. Not wanting to find out what would happen Naruto quickly reeled his hand back and swung it forward with all his momentum. The axe that was in his hand flew towards the two ninja's at frightening speeds causing only one of the ninja's to escape in time, the other was severed cleanly in half.

"You bastard," the ninja finally voiced his thoughts only to stop when he felt cold steel on his adams apple.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked in a slow but deadly voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the nin said in a cocky voice before he pulled something around his leg. Before Naruto knew it there were three large explosions, one coming from the ninja right in front of him.

When the smoke cleared the trees that had surrounded the bodies were utterly destroyed. The bodies were not in sight and Naruto, well he had worse. His body was had a few burns on it along with his arms which held the kunai. His clothes were a bit frayed but seemed to mend together again.

"Gotta thank Aile for putting in nanotech in my clothes," Naruto said as he watched his arm heal. "Thanks Kyu," Naruto said before he gave one final look around the area. No body to discern who sent the attackers, however he felt that the explosion wasn't the normal kind that a primitive society like this world could manage.

It was the kind in which mavericks released when they were destroyed. Picking up his axe he turned it off, "I guess I'll find out in the chunin exam," Naruto made a quick escape from the area which was soon to be crawling with ANBU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

"So can we continue our discussion from last night and ask where you've been last night?" Luna asked Naruto in the waiting room in which they were in.

"If you keep your secretes I can keep my own," Naruto replied.

'Not good… he might be on Konoha's side,' Mai thought as she tried to read Naruto's expression.

"Gah what's the matter with you? We're trying to be nice to you and you still act cold to us,"

"Well you haven't done anything to gain my trust,"

"Why you,"

"Mah, mah let's just calm down and prepare ourselves for this exam," Mai tried to stop Luna.

"Whatever… why don't they just start the exam already?"

Just when they had asked that three genin came through the door, three that were on a certain team 7. There was a huge commotion in which attracted attention of most genin in the room but Naruto just paid attention to the others instead. What he found out were some targets in which he needed to watch out for, such as the sand trio in which he had met before. The one called Gaara seemed to be staring at him intently with his sleep deprived eyes.

'I hope he realizes that I'm not gay,' Naruto thought as his mind drifted to scary thoughts. Shaking off the images he continued looking around and found another target in which he should look out for. At first she looked like a normal girl but his visor told him otherwise. The girl with blond hair tied in a pony tail seemed to have a dark purplish aura around her which seemed to irk Kyuubi to no end. She also had cat like eyes which gave the final punch to Kyuubi.

"**So that two tailed cat bitch got sealed also? Naruto I want you to humiliate her in any way possible!" Naruto heard Kyuubi rant only to dismiss it. **

It wasn't until he realized that he was staring and she saw him did he look away. 'Can't start pulling attention to myself,' Naruto continued to observe the room until his eyes reached someone familiar. 'What is Haku doing here?'

Seeing Naruto look at her Haku just gave a smile before doing what she was doing before, nothing. 'Man this is going to be one crazy exam,' Naruto thought as he continued looking around only to stop when he saw three people with music notes on their headband move towards the entrance. It was there that the three made their attack causing most of the genin to look over at their direction. However their act was soon broken when a tough looking ninja soon appeared along with the proctors.

'Finally,' Naruto thought half listening to the instructions before moving to the seat he was assigned. It was when he looked at he paper sitting in front of him did he realize that he was going to have trouble with the test. Most of the subjects were things he han never covered.

"You know you could always cheat," Axl suggested

"Who would cheat on these kind of questions? I mean they're really easy," Leviathan butted in.

'Oh really, than can you tell me the answer to number one?' Naruto thought back only to hear nervous whistling coming in his head. 'sigh right now I think Axl has a point,' Naruto thought back as he put his visor on.

"Zoom on," Naruto mouthed causing the Visor to maginify his vision so he could see the other test takers sheets. Looking around he finally found someone with what looked right and therefore started to copy. 'Looks like I'm done,' Naruto thought, satisfied with the answers on his paper. 'I'm coming in,' Naruto suddenly thought, flipping the answer sheet to the blank side before putting his head on the desk.

"Hurry clear the area up!" X shouted as they heard Naruto declare himself coming into his mind again.

"Whose idea was it to do this in the first place?" Zero asked as he quickly started to move around with some paper bags.

"Bring em over here I'll burn them," Fefnir said as he readied his knuckle busters. "Aw screw that I'll just start now!" Fefnir started to shoot random bullets around the rooms.

"YOU IDIOT ONE OF THEM IT ME!" Axl shouted as the than threw up his items before taking out his guns. "GIGA CRUSH" Axl shouted as he jumped up in mid air and started to twirl his guns which were shooting out bullets faster than normal.

"Yo guys," Naruto entered only to see a disastrous scene in which chaos was just happening. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…DIE!" Naruto suddenly shouted as a red beam saber appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did he get that?"

"Don't ask… it's something the writer thought would be funny if he made us all suffer,"

"Oh… so do we get to attack him?"

The conversation was disrupted as an enraged Naruto came running at them as the beam saber increased to a ridiculously huge size.

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"I think Naruto's gone berserk,"

"Leave it X… he's only targeting idiots," Zero replied only for him to narrowly get hit by a slash from Naruto.

"I always knew you weren't smart," X accused as he pointed a finger at Zero.

"Now's not the time to worry about that," Zero replied pulling out his saber only for it to mysteriously disappear.

"I control everything, this is my mind!" Naruto shouted.

"**They pushed him too far," Kyuubi said behind her cage as she watched the destruction happen in front of her. "Oh well hopefully he'll get Axl or Fefnir,"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Naruto wake up," Naruto heard suddenly waking him from his slumber. "We passed the first exam," Luna said allowing Naruto to understand what was fully going on.

"Eh already? Didn't they have some kind of 10th question type of thing to worry about?"

"I took care of that, because you were sleeping I cast a genjutsu on you to look like you were just awake and sitting,"

"Eh boring," Naruto replied before sitting upstight as a women crashed into the room.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND EXAM!" the woman shouted as she put up a sign in a stylish. "Anko Mitirashi now follow me to the next area!" with that she left as quickly as she had entered leaving confused genin in the room.

"This is going to be weird…" Naruto mumbled to himself before he stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't get far before Mei and Luna caught up to him.

"Hey aren't we a team? We're supposed to be in this together," Luna said locking arms with his.

"Yeah! You just can't complete this exam by yourself, it's just set like that," Mei said hooking up to his other arm.

"Let's just get to the next testing area," Naruto shook the two girls off before starting on a brisk jogging pace. When he exited the building he simply looked up before jumping from building to building. "The few ways in which I can actually use chakra…" Naruto mumbled.

"Eh so you can't use chakra for jutsu's or anything?" a sudden voice halted Naruto a bit before he continued his strides. Looking to his left he was a bit shocked to see the familiar face of Haku.

"Doesn't matter much, the ways I use chakra benefit me most," Naruto replied continuing his jumps.

"Than what was that weird armor thing you put on? It seemed to use some chakra if I'm right," Haku kept asking questions.

"I also wonder," Naruto told Haku confusing her even more. Before she could say anything though the two arrived at the testing grounds.

Landing away from Haku Naruto just stared at the other genin before he felt his team appear next to him. "That's mean, just leaving us there by ourselves," Luna pouted a bit.

"If you keep this up we're never going to get this team thing working, especially when it's needed in this next test," Mei said inspecting Naruto a bit. "And why do you still have that backpack on you, won't it just get in the way of all your activities?"

"What I hold in my backpack is too important just to leave anywhere. Besides think of it as my ninja tools, only a bit bigger," Naruto replied before Anko decided to show up.

"Alright you little brats, we're going to start the second exam now!" Anko than went on about some kind of explanation along what could happen in the forest.

'Hurry up and finish with the explanation already,' Naruto thought in a bored manner before he sensed danger. In a quick instant a kunai cut across his cheek putting him in a state of alert. Quickly scanning the area he came up with nothing, that is until he felt someone behind him licking his blood.

"Genin who don't pay attention, like you get killed first," Anko said as she held Naruto in her arms. Soon after another nin appeared behind them holding a kunai in his tongue.

"I don't like it when people cut my hair," The nin managed to say with his tongue out of his mouth.

"Well thank you for returning my kunai," Anko said as she got off Naruto and took back her Kunai, "But if you do that again I'll kill you," Anko smiled as she said that. "Well anyway everyone get these signed before you enter the forest," Anko and a few others started to hand out slips.

'Not only metal W but there seems to mavericks around here,' Naruto quickly scanned the area with his visor. 'I still can't find the W bio metal but…' Naruto focused on a group of sound nin. 'However there seems to be a few from that group that have reploid like parts on them,'

Feeling someone shake him he looked to his right to see Luna pass him a sheet of paper, "You were zoning out again looking over at that sound chick over there," Luna pointed out with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Eh I was? Don't mind me than, I'm just evaluating…" before he could get any further Luna hit him, slamming his face into the ground.

"…who's likely to be a threat," Naruto weakly said to himself, not heard by anyone.

"I'll bring him with us than," Mei said as she started to drag Naruto to gate number 10 which they were to start from. "So what's going to be our strategy?"

"I say we just slash anyone who comes our way until we get the other scroll," Luna said brashly as she started to brandish her sword.

"But won't that make us fall into a trap?"

"If it's a trap than we'll just kill anyone in the way,"

"… here take these," Naruto said as he handed the two a small earpiece and a small ball. "Before you ask the small ball is one that'll tell when we're near each other, the earpiece is a means of communication," the two started experimenting with the objects as Naruto continued to dig through his backpack. "I know you two can handle yourselves so I'll split up from you two,"

"But…"

"Don't worry about me, if I stay in your formation it might mess it up even more… besides I'm able to take care of myself, and this will let us spread out more to find the scrolls easier,"

"It is an ok idea…"

"Than we'll do it," Naruto pulled out a face mask which he put over his mouth. 'This will probably be the first time I'll bathe in blood,' clenching and unclenching his hands Naruto couldn't help the feeling of dread creeping up his back.

His feelings were pushed aside as the alarm was given to start the exam. "See you at the tower," Naruto said as he dashed in first alone into the forest.

'You better not get yourself killed,' both girls thought as they rushed in next with Mei holding onto the heaven scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm finally away from those girls!" Naruto said to himself as he dashed through the forest.

"**And for the better. I don't understand why you put up with them? I mean you have me, who else would you need?" **

"Careful Kyuubi, don't get too ahead of yourself, after all Haku looks pretty beautiful herself,"

"**Let me at her! I'll rip her to shreds so that you'll only think about me!" **

"Um yeah… right I'll just go and hunt myself some scrolls," Naruto chuckled in a nervous manner before he stopped. 'One… only one,' Naruto thought as he reached for his right side.

"So… you're here by yourself," a voice rang out throughout the forest around him.

"Yeah, but you're here by yourself also," As soon as he said that the owner of the voice appeared in front of him. It was the girl he saw in the exam, the one with the two tailed cat inside of her.

"You're pretty cocky, and I hate those kind of people,"

"Am I now? Than what do you call yourself?"

"I call myself confident in my abilities,"

"So you left your scroll with your teammates?"

"That doesn't matter does it? What I want to know is why my tenant is reacting so violently to you,"

"I don't know if I can trust you with that kind of information… after all only a select few know what is truly inside of me,"

"So… you hold a biju also?" Yugito asked as her hands went to the hilt of two swords strapped to her back.

"Well I do have annoying tenants in my head," Naruto said only to receive more complaints from the biometals in his head. "But that's not something you need to know," In a quick motion Naruto shot two shots at Yugito which Yugito deflected with her swords. "Kyuubi," Naruto simply said before a smoke screen covered the area.

When the smoke cleared all that was left was a baffled Yugito. 'Kyuubi huh? This is going to be interesting!' Yugito thought as she licked one of her blade before putting them back in their sheathes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days had passed by and Naruto still hadn't contacted his team. On the first day he had met two other teams and destroyed them, only to find them holding no scrolls. After his failure with the two teams he had found something to call interesting, apparently one of the grass nins was engaging the genin team from Konoha that he had met.

He had thought about helping the team out but the guy just freaked him out too much, also there were no openings when the man attacked, especially because he didn't want to use any metals to help himself.

"It's their team again," Naruto said to himself as he saw team 7 again. This time though their leader Sasuke was down and out under the tree while their other teammate Chouji was sitting and eating his chips, as for Sakura she was busy looking after Sasuke.

"They're not alone either," Naruto whispered to himself as he saw the three sound nins ready to advance. It was when he was about to enter the battle that was about to happen did another figure appear. The figure that appeared made Naruto say only one thing, "Eyebrows!"

"Malfunction! System can not comprehend what it sees as there seems to be life in them. Giving options,

1. Self destruct

2. Shave off eyebrows

3. File a claim that a new species was discovered and make a lot of money off of it.

4. Destroy person completely

"I say go with choice 4!"

"Yeah that seems to be the best choice!"

"But what if those are a new speices? We just can't destroy them like that,"

"Just watch me, Naruto destroy those things!"

'Aw just shut up!' Naruto thought as he heard the name of the person, 'Lee huh? He has a pretty good fighting style,' the battle went on with Lee winning until the others got involved. 'Yet again I wasted my time here,' Naruto thought as he saw most of the other Konoha genin show up in this one spot.

After the battle was finished did Naruto witness something interesting, Sasuke with a dark aura coming off of him. It didn't seem like he could normally achieve such a power as it was dark, darker than what he had felt him to previously be. Also his visors pointed to a spot on his neck which seemed to indicate the point of origin of his powers.

"I'll stop this now!" Naruto suddenly said as he appeared in front of the broken sound nin.

"Move aside Dobe, that guy is an enemy," Sasuke demanded.

"Even if he is an enemy you're gong too far,"

"Oh? Well do you want to take his place?" Sasuke asked only to advance towards Naruto already in a fighting stance.

"I won't stay here to fight you, after all that's what the final rounds of the chunin exam is for," Naruto replied only for him to step back to avoid a punch.

"I won't take no for an answer," Sasuke continued his barrage of punches only for Naruto to dodge each one with his reflexes. "Why won't you fight?" Sasuke yelled out in frustration as the aura around him seemed to increase in size.

"Because… I'm at a disadvantage here," Naruto said as he quickly jumped back away from Sasuke. "And I've delayed you long enough for you not to kill him,"

"Also I don't want to show you my fighting style here… especially with so many people around," Naruto than threw a smoke bomb which allowed to him to disappear along with the scroll which the sound nin had left. 'Having an extra is not a bad idea,'

"…Naruto are you there?" Naruto heard a voice come into his ear.

"Yeah I'm here,"

"We got all the needed scrolls so why don't you get over to the tower now…"

"Roger I'll be there soon," Naruto than headed towards the middle of the forest. When he finally arrived at the tower he saw no one there that is until his teammates jumped behind him.

"This would've been faster if you were with us," Mei said in an angry voice.

"She's right, and you didn't tell us how these things worked so we stayed here 2 days trying to figure out how these work," Luna said as she held a broken orb and a slightly cracked ear piece.

"sigh those cost money you know," Naruto said as he rubbed his temples a bit. "Well let's just go inside for now," Naruto said as they entered the tower to wait for 2 days to go by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

"Finally this stupid test is coming to an end,"

"I wouldn't be too sure… with the number of people in here there's bound to be some kind of catch," sure enough there was soon an explanation that stated that since there were too many people that there would be a round to cut the amount of contestants in half.

"This is just getting annoying now," Naruto stated as he went for the rafters on the side.

"Tell me about it, first we have a paper test, than we're thrust into some kind of forest, now they want to cut the contestants in half again?"

"You guys complain too much… just relax and get ready for your match,"

"I guess that's the best thing to do ain't it," Naruto than sat down and closed his eyes.

That matches weren't that important to him either as they were mainly with unimportant people. Such as the match with Ino and Sakura. The fight was boring and the outcome just ended as a draw with both of them knocked out. The first match that did grab his attention was with his teammate Mei fighting another from the team sent from Kumo.

"Easy win," Mei said as she jumped down onto the stage waiting for her opponent to show up.

"Are you sure about that," Mei's opponent said as he appeared in a flash of lightning before her. "Because I could've killed you in 20 different ways just now," the guy said smiling in a cocky manner.

"Really now? Well that's because the match hasn't started yet," looking at the Procter she than looked at her opponent.

"Match Mei Vs. Shira Begin,"

"Raiton: Thunder quake," slamming his hand into the ground Shira soon forced lightning into the ground. The result was quick as the whole ground started to generate blue lightning bolts which made their way toward Mei. "Heh, easy win," Shira said only to see the lighting be repelled by wind.

"That level of attack won't reach me," Mei said with a cocky smile on her face, "After all I consider myself _the_ best wind manipulator in Suna, I don't even need to use a fan," Mei said causing a certain kunoichi to start fuming. "Here I come," dashing forward Mei pulled her hand back causing small gusts of wind to form around it. "Wind Impact," in an instant Mei thrust her hand in front of her causing the wind that had gathered to spiral out in front of him.

"Shit I won't play around then, Raiton: Heavenly crash" In an instant a large amount of chakra gathered above the fighting ground. At first nothing seemed to happen, even with Shira taking a hit from Mei's attack, than it happened. The gathered chakra crashed down on the field in a lighting element.

The bright flash from the technique filled the whole arena for a few seconds before it stated to subside. When everyone could see the contestants again they say 1 on the ground and the other panting heavily. "Heh… wind will always wind,"

"Winner Mei," the Procter announced before Mei fell onto the floor.

"That was pretty interesting… never expected her to control the wind at that level,"

"Just call it a bloodline," Luna said with a smirk.

"Ok than… let's see next match ooo I'm up," Naruto said jumping down to the arena. Looking across from him he saw his opponent, Zaku Abumi.

"I see you've gotten better for the exam," Naruto said in a cheery manner.

"Shut up! No body said I needed your help," Zaku said in a annoyed manner before raising his arms toward Naruto. "Proctor hurry up and start so I can kill him,"

"Match Naruto Vs Zaku begin," the words hardly left the man's mouth when Zaku began to shoot out waves of wind at Naruto.

"So we get another wind battle," Naruto muttered to himself as he dodged each and every shot that Zaku shot at him.

"Ora, ora hurry up and fight me already, at this rate you'll be dead before you know it," Zaku laughed in a manically manner. "Besides you won't be able to beat me even if you did try, after all, I was upgraded,"

'Upgraded? What's that supposed to mean?' as if to answer his question Zaku suddenly rushed up to him in a burst of speed he had only seen in a manner that shocked him. 'That's a dash… but how?' Naruto too busy in thought didn't see his attack until it actually hit him in the stomach.

"See, you just can't beat me you trash," Zaku said as he lowered his arms towards Naruto.

'Something wrong… very wrong,' Naruto rolled to the side to avoid being hit again. 'No matter how I try to attack him it's as if he knows where I'm about to attack, also his strength has increased dramatically from before,' Naruto confirmed as he was knocked aside by Zaku again.

"Naruto you should've figured it out by now," Zero's voice came from inside Naruto's head. "After all, it's the same kind of modification you got, only a bit more tweaked,"

'You can't be serious, you mean the upgrade to make reploids and humans similar in strength was used on him?' Naruto thought in bewilderment. 'That sort of thing should be impossible in a place like this!'

"Apparently it isn't… someone's figured out a way to use it, and possibly push it even further by giving humans maverick like strength… with the damage you've taken you won't be able to beat him on your own,"

'Heh… and I was thinking about saving you for later,' Naruto thought as he got up from another attack.

"What's wrong, gonna beg for mercy?"

"No… it's you who should beg for mercy," Naruto said as two items appeared, one in each hand. "Model Z, Model X, Megamerge!" Naruto shouted as tremendous power exploded from both objects. In a few seconds Naruto soon transformed into his ZX form stunning most ninja in the room.

"I'll show you how it's really done Zaku," Naruto said as he dashed forward at a speed that was faster than what Zaku had pulled. "Z saber" As quickly as Naruto pulled out his saber he turned it off. "This fight is over," Naruto than snapped his fingers, when he did Zaku's body was slashed into pieces which suspended in mid air for a second before exploding.

"…Winner Naruto" the Procter announced a bit shocked at what Naruto had done.

'Is that really Naruto?' were most of the thoughts that went through the leaf nins head as they had witnessed the power that Naruto had displayed.

'Fufufufu so he has the other biometals… looks like I'll have to convince me to give me the metals,'

Climbing up the stairs Naruto collapsed into a sitting position before closing his eyes. "Make sure you win Luna," Naruto said weakly before falling asleep.

A/N: Short because I wanted to finish this… I know I haven't updated in a long time but sorry… I was just busy. Well I'm not done with the exam and I will post more battles so don't worry as for where this story is going, I'm confident I have a plausible story line for at least 10 more chapters… possibly. Well here it is and now I might just work more on my pokegirl story well hope you guys review and don't complain if my writing has weakened.


End file.
